The Tale Of Darth Revan
by thedragula33
Summary: Ladies, Gentlemen, This story, is for my 8 year old brother, who adores Revan. My heart goes out to him... The tale, Of Darth Revan
1. Seeds Are Planted

The Tale Of Darth Revan The Butcher

Chapter 1 (Or The Seeds are planted)

Description:

Many people have heard stories about Revan The Butcher,

but not many know his true story….

* * *

Hi guys, i'm pretty new to this so any review and what now are extremely appreciated lol. Feel free to make suggestions, or point out errors. This is my first story so don't expect it to be mind blowing...then again who knows...im told my imagination is pretty kick ass :p

Again...would LOVE some feed back folks :)

Any who i'm hoping this will be big like (40 or so) chapters...maybe more...

And now without further ado...

* * *

* Lightning flashed around him violently. Revan stood on his knees, surrounded by the bodies of hundreds of Jedi knights and masters. Dark figures in black robes stood around him blood-red light sabers humming in their hands. The leader a broad shoulder warrior clad in black and silver armor of an unknown make stepped forward. A pair black and silver light sabers with a slight curve in their hilts hung on each side of his belt. A mask covered his face, the mask was silver with red streaks. As he stepped forward he reached up and pulled his mask off and revealed his face.*

Revan flew from his bed with a cry instantly on his feet his saber flew to his hand and sprang to life in his hands, casting a green glow around his chambers. He had been only ten years old when the Jedi found him and recruited him after noticing his massive midi-chlorian count, that was when the nightmares began. Now, 12 years later they still tormented him. When they began he had confronted the masters and told them of his dreams, but the masters had told him it was just a vision of something he feared…and that he must learn to not fear it. His heart still racing he deactivated his blade and hung it on his belt. He walked over to his window and looked out at the midnight landscape of Korriban. The Jedi had only recently built this temple here. At the time they had felt that it provided a safer and more secure environment for the younglings to grow and study, as opposed to the over populated temple on Coruscant. Revan had been among the first to go there, hoping that it might help to ail his nightmares….but it hadn't. In the years since Revan had joined the order he had become an extraordinary Jedi. As a padawan he had excelled in hand to hand and blade combat training. He quickly decided upon form II or Djem-So. At first the other younglings had mocked him for choosing such an old form instead a newer modern style, but as his skills surpassed them greatly they began to envy him. Initially he had trouble gathering a hold on the force but once he figured it out he quickly excelled in his skills. By the time he was assigned a master everyone thought of him as a prodigy…the chosen one…the living embodiment of the force itself. Three (3) years into his apprenticeship was when the mandolorian threat first arose. Now seven (7) years later battles raged everywhere. After all these years still no one knew the true identity of the mandolorian leader, except that he was known to them as "Mandolore The Ultimate" . No man had ever seen him in person save for his generals, and even they hadn't seen his face. There had been thousands of casualties on both sides, but the Jedi seemed to suffer the worst. Revan had been to way to many funerals of people he had loved and cared about. Revan pulled on his cloak and walked through the silent halls of the sleeping temple.

Revan decided he needed to release some built up stress so he headed down to the sparring arena. When he got there he noticed his friend Alec standing at the edge of the arena watching two younglings spar. Surprised he realized Alec must have just returned from the front lines. As he walked over to Alec he noticed something different in Alec's stance…he seemed off. Greeting his best friend he gave Alec a slap on the back. "I thought you were will out on the front lines knocking out the mandos?" Said Revan. "Things got a little complicated back on Morriban Brother" "I went there with my men, two-hundred knights and almost five-hundred republic soldiers" Alec continued, "but after two months of back and forth battle with the mandos they flew a white flag and surrendered. When we marched into the mando camp to negotiate the terms of surrender…. we were ambushed…." He looked Revan in the eyes "Revan I lost all the soldiers and over half of the Jedi knights…." he looked down "all dead because of my mistake" Revan thought for a moment before saying " It wasn't your fault Alec any knight would have bought those stupid mandos' trick so you can't-" Alec interrupted him " you don't get it though, it wasn't some stupid mando commander….it was the real leader." Dread gripped Revan "Mandolore the ultimate?"Questioned Revan "Yes" Replied Alec "You actually saw him?" Alec Shook his head "Yeah I saw him and even got an picture of him…"

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Well Folks that's chapter 1, I hope you liked it like I said above...feedback is the key...can't do better without your help.

Thanks again,

May the Force be with you,

Always


	2. Preperations

Begin Chapter 2 (Or Preparations)

* * *

Sup guys, back again with round two. Not much to say here aside from...this story will get better. I know its slow...but stuff is coming ;)

* * *

"This Changes everything" said Revan. "Now that we know who he is and that he is on Morriban we can launch a full scale attack and end this war" Alec Sighed "I have a meeting to debrief with the high council in an hour. I'm going to request an invasion force and approval to go there and end this….I had friend back on morriban…I'm going to avenge them" Revan thought heard a slight tingle a rage in his words. "Are you sure your ok Alec, you seem off" Alec looked him in the eyes "I'm fine….just a little shaken…but I'm ready to put this monster to an end" Revan grinned " I hope you know that there is no way in hell you're going to do this without me. I'm coming along and helping you end this." Revan and Alec locked arms slapped each other on the back. Alec said, " I wouldn't have any way brother" Revan sighed in joy then Alec also said "I'll put in a request to council for you to come along as my Co General. "Sounds good Alec, I'll get my stuff ready to leave and meet outside the council chambers after your meeting." As Alec headed off to the high council chambers Revan glanced around the sparring arena looking for a decent opponent. Upon spotting the temple blade master he walked over and kindly asked if he would care to spar. The blade master smile and replied "if I decline you would just go and embarrass some poor youngling with those skills of yours… of course I will Revan" As he walked to the center of the arena all the younglings shuffled out of the way and took seats at the edge of the arena.

They all knew that they were in for a show. Everyone knew the blade master rarely accepted challenges and was rarely challenged. He had spent a decade honing his skills to perfection in all seven forms of combat. Many regarded him as the greatest swordsman in the galaxy. As he drew his double ended hilt and ignited the twin green blades Revan grinned and drew his own curved hilt. A brilliant green blade sprang to life by his side. The Blade Master grinned and said "last chance to give up before you get embarrassed." Revan replied by leaping the distance between them in one jump and launching into a flurry of devastating yet elegant attacks. The blade master easily blocked everything Revan threw at him and then reached out and forced pushed him back three feet. Revan had fought and lost against the blade master twice and lost… but this time he was determined. Seizing the open moment the blade master threw himself at Revan launching his own counter attack combining three different forms in his attack. Revan struggled to evade his blows but the masters attack was short for it required a lot of stamina. Realizing this Revan continued to defend in hopes of wearing him down, but years of training had helped to build his stamina and he showed no signs of exhaustion. Reaching out and kicking with the force he knocked the master back ten feet before leaping at him with an overhead-cut. At the last second however he changed the direction of his swing and caught the center of his blades hilt instantly splitting the blade in half. One of the masters blades flew off to his right and deactivated. The crowd of younglings gasped in shock, no one had ever managed to split his blade let alone last this long against him. Locking blades with the master he spun his blade around the master's and shoved to the left, throwing the masters blade off to his left. A look of shock came over everyone including the masters face. The masters expression quickly changed to a proud one and said "see why I assigned you to Djem-So now? You are possibly the greatest duelist who ever lived." Bowing in respect Revan thanked him for his praise and for the duel before hurrying out of the arena and off to the high council chambers.

When he arrived at doors to the chambers he heard muffled talking within. Sitting outside the doors he closed his eyes and meditated. When the doors opened Alec was standing there. "They wish to speak with you….immediately" He said….

End Chapter Two (Or Preparations)

* * *

Welp there was round two. Round three might be shorter but hey...it'll cover a lot.

As always click the follow button, if ya do ill be ur besty lol


	3. Revelation

Begin Chapter Three (Or Revelation)

* * *

Back once more ladies and gents. Hope you enjoy, and yes...I totally used names that were NOT accurate lol

Enjoy :)

* * *

As he walked into the council chamber Revan could not help but feel as if something was wrong. "You wish to speak with me?" he asked. "Yes" replied High Master Kota, "Alec has told us of his discovery on Morriban and shown us the photo of the Mandolore." He paused for a moment, " He also requested that you be the one to accompany him and help lead the strike force." He exchanged looks with some of the masters, " we have approved his request. " Looking Revan directly in the eyes he continued, " but we have appointed you as high admiral of the invasion force with him as second in command." Revan was shocked and replied, "why not have him lead the force?" "Because." replied Kota "You have won hundreds of battle and skirmishes for the republic.. and have never wavered in your loyalty to the order." Kota took a breath, " You are also our strongest warrior, and you have a brilliant mind and are a master of strategy" He looked Revan dead in the eyes. " That and you may have the most direct tie to this murderer." Revan was quick to reply, "what do you mean?" Kota looked over to another master, "Krill would you mind showing him the Image of the Mandolore." Krill activated a holoprejecter and revealed the image. Revan slowly turned to see the image behind him. Then stood in horror when he saw the mask on the Mandolore's face…It was the one from his Nightmares….

End Chapter Three (Or Revelation)

* * *

Hopefully the choice of names didn't get on your nerves too much guys, no worries though...krll and kota won't be appearing for a while...neither will the blademaster...just know they aren't done in this story...they will have their moments xD


	4. The Battle Begins

Chapter 4 (Or the Battle Begins)

* * *

Yup. I know its short...I suck... didn't want to leave my loyal readers hanging though...been pretty the last couple days, but as a treat for your patience I should have chapter 5 up tonight as well :)

Anyways not to ramble...

Enjoy

* * *

A week had passed since Revan had seen the holoprojection of the Mandolore. After seeing it he had immediately left the Council chambers and gone to the republic ship yards on Coruscant with Alec. He had brought the approval papers from the council with him and Requested a fleet of ten Venator class star cruisers and fifteen Republic Dreadnaughts and three hundred star fighters. The yard manager had been shocked by the sheer numbers Revan demanded but Revan had merely commanded him to do as he was ordered. After assembling his fleet and gathering a thousand republic commandos, he had entered the main hall of the Jedi temple and given a speech about the wars' imminent end. After which five hundred knights and masters had agreed to come with him. No sooner than they had boarded the ship they had made the jump to hyperspace and began the journey to Morriban. Upon arriving they had began their assault on the mandolorian fleet as soon as they left hyper space. Now Revan has torn through the Mandolorian blockade and is putting men on the surface of Morriban.

Revan looked out at the landscape around him, an empty plain spanned the two clicks between his camp and the mandolorian forces. He reached for his comlink and called Alec. "What do you need?" Questioned Alec. "Just your help in making a plan" Replied Revan. "Be right over," Said Alec. As Revan waited he reached out with his mind towards the enemy camp. He couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. The Mandolorian camp seemed smaller than Alec had described as if many had left. "You sense it too?" Said Alec from behind him. "Yes something is definitely wrong here…." Revan Mumbled. Looking out over the horizon he noticed something off in the distance. After looking with his binoculars he realized it was a battalion of mandolorians. Reaching down to his belt he adjusted his light saber then radioed his third in command and ordered him to ready the troops. As Revan and Alec walked through the camp to help prepare soldiers he heard a horn blow in the distance. Realizing what it meant Revan and Alec sprinted to the forward area of the camp and gazed out at the army of mandolorians before them…the fighting had finally begun.

End Chapter 4 (Or The Battle Begins)

* * *

Like I said...more on the way...lots more. Stay Tuned Folks :)


	5. Revenge of The Republic

Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter, their will hopefully be many more like it :)

* * *

Begin Chapter 5 (Or Revenge of the Republic)

As the republic forces charged headlong in to the mandolorian army Revan and Alec ran side by side to the center of the battle. Revan quickly ignited his light saber in a backhanded grip , and swung it in a nonstop figure eight to block the barrage of blaster fire coming towards him. Alec quickly adopted a similar pose after taking a shot to his thigh. Revan tried to avoid mortally wounding anyone in his path as that would have been against his Jedi beliefs but soon found that a mando he didn't kill would come after him again. Revan, Alec and three other masters began to make headway through the mandolorian forces. "Well so much for a plan" Shouted Alec over the fighting. "Just get to the commander, get him and they will surrender….I've studied their culture" Revan shouted back. In the heat of the battle he began to worry, the republic forces were determined and far outnumbered the mandos but the mandos were extremely skillful. At one point Revan had seen a mando swoop down and kill three Jedi in one go. Based off the number of the mando forces he knew they needed to end this fight fast. As he grew tired it occurred to him that this was what the leader wanted…..to exhaust the republic forces before engaging them directly. Upon realizing this he issued a full retreat to his army, much to their pleasure. As the republic retreated Revan heard the mandolorian army give a cheer of victory. As darkness fell Revan called Alec and two other masters into his private tent. The first master, was a human in his late forties named Kanan. Revan had immediately sensed his above average connection with the force and had him drafted to his private squad. The second was a twilek in her thirties with long tails running down her shoulders by the name of Asabi. Revan had sensed the same within her and taken similar actions. Once all four of them were within Revan's tent he spoke, "Today we suffered a terrible defeat. The death toll was catastrophic and I blame none but myself" Alec shifted uncomfortably as if he wanted to say something but remained silent. Revan continued, "I had us rush out to meet them thinking that sheer numbers would overpower them" pause" this obviously will not work. The Mandolore is clearly smarter than that. So, I propose we sneak in behind enemy lines and take out the head of this monster. According to mandolorian history they are sworn to follow whomever either kills the Mandolore or wears his helm." Revan took a deep breath in, "that being said, the easiest way to win this war is to simply kill him. The council may disapprove but, they told me to do whatever it took, therefore I can and I shall." He looked around at their faces. " I understand if you may not want to be a part of this but I need your help." Alec was the first to stand up, "Revan you're my brother, you know I'm in on this. That man…he needs to die….be it by your hand, my hand or theirs" he said as he gestured around at the other masters. After Alec said this the other two masters quickly agreed to come along. Revan smiled, "good then ready yourselves, we leave now."

1 Hour Later

Revan, Alec and the other two had made it behind enemy lines. Getting there had been easy but remaining unseen was tricky. Mandos were everywhere and highly aware of their surroundings. After capturing a guard and interrogating him they learned were the Mandolore was within in the camp. Once they reached his tent they froze. Standing guard outside his tent were 10 Mandolorians with glowing black swords. Revan looked to Alec then to Kanan and the twilek, they all nodded then leapt out at the mandolorians drawing their sabers… Initially Revan had thought that they would be easy to subdue but realized otherwise when one swung his black blade fast enough to catch his own green blade. Revan's shock wore of quickly as he quickly dove into his Djem-so style of fighting and quickly overpowered three men. To his right Alec was quickly disabling his opponents in his viscous vapaad form whilst Kanan to his left was wearing down his opponents with Akashi. Looking around he could not locate Asabi. He heard a cry of pain from behind him and spun around to see a black and white speckled blade sprout from Asabi's chest. "NO!" Screamed Revan momentarily losing his cool as he sent a shockwave of force energy out around him slamming the remaining four Mandolorians to ground. Then he lashed out with the force wrapping an invisible hand around the man behind Asabi's neck then lifted him off his feet. Quickly coming to his senses he released the man who quickly sprinted out of sight. Standing over Asabi's dead body he swore to the heavens above and below that he would avenge her death. Then, turning to face the door of the Mandolore's tent he strode towards the entrance. Alec and kanan quickly took their places behind him and drew their blades one blue and one purple glowing behind him, and then together they walked into his tent. "Greetings Jedi Master and High Admiral Revan, I have been expecting you." Revan slowly looked up into the mask that had haunted him for twelve years…

End Chapter 5 ( or Revenge of the Republic)

* * *

Yes I know...im horrible...she shouldn't have died but, it worked in well. Don't know if anyone is even reading this or cares BUT yes I had Revan go dark for a moment there...and YES there will be more soon... I promise...

Any ideas? Suggestions? Comments? Leave 'em in the review box buy all means :)

As always click the fav/follow button and stay tuned...chapter six coming Tuesday.


	6. Fall Of The Mandolore

**Whats up everyone? CHapter six now up for your enjoyment and NO~! This is not the end chapter 7 up on Thursday. Now the fun begins.**

**Anyways no more rambleing please enjoy,**

* * *

Chapter 6 ( Or Fall of The Mandolore )

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you master Revan" The Mandolore spoke, " long have I waited to for this moment." Revan glared up at the Mandolore "What have you to say for all this….what you have done over the last seven years to both the Jedi and the republic….How can you live with yourself after all the atrocities you have committed?" The Mandolore looked down at Revan. " I can't, and before you kill me there is a truth you must first know about me young warrior." After taking a breath Revan replied, "Speak now for these words will be your last." The Mandolore chuckled, " Such boldness Master Jedi, at any rate you still must know what I need say. Ten years ago, I was just a regular man…not gifted….not even a good leader. On a bounty hunt chasing down a rouge mandolorian I came across a red planet covered in lightning. Upon landing I felt as though the planet itself were alive, and wanted me dead. A tall man in a black cloak and armor covering his body walked up and greeted me. He spoke to me as if I was below him, and his eyes glowed pure gold." The Mandolore reached for his cup and took a drink before continuing. "He told me I was not from there, and that I didn't belong. He then said that since I was there, I was to help him. In return he promised me more power than any man could dream of. He told me that he could see my destiny to bring the republic crashing down and to unite the mandolorian tribes. I laughed at him and told him that to do any of that it would require the mask of the Mandolore….which had been lost since the hyperspace wars over a century ago. He responded by reaching into his clock and pulling out a mask, the very mask we have hunted for nigh on 150 years. At first I thought it was fake, but he handed it to me and told me I was now Mandolore the ultimate. He then went on to give me a detailed list of orders, and to remember his name for he needed me to pass it on to you." Revan Gasped, "What might that name be?" He questioned…The Mandolore replied by standing and drawing a pair of black light sabers and saying, "He told me you had to beat me and claim the mask before I told you." Then he leapt at Revan and began his attack. At the same moment two guards leapt in the tent each armed with a pair of black blades as well and began attacking Kanan and Alec. As Revan parried the first two strikes he drew Asabi's purple blade from his belt, back flipped twice to put space between him and his opponent. Then leapt forward and began slashing at the Mandolore with brute force and blinding speed. The Mandolore however managed to just barely block his attacks. It was obvious that he had been trained as a swordsman but by whom Revan wondered to himself has he fought. Parrying one of Revan's slashes the Mandolore blasted at him with his flamethrower. Revan reacted on instinct by blasting the Mandolore into the wall with a force push. Seizing a opening Revan leapt backwards towards the guards and took off one of their legs before the Mandolore began attacking again. Kanan quickly dispatched the guard and then began working with Alec at bringing down the second guard. Revan and the Mandolore hacked and slashed and as the Mandolore fell back they went down a hallway. The hallway opened up into a large open room, but it wasn't the room that got his attention. As Revan broadened his vision he saw light sabers hanging on the walls. From all the Jedi who had fallen in the war. The sight enraged Revan and as he grew tired he began to slip up…..Realizing that he was wearing down Revan Back flipped for some space then shouted, "ENOUGH~!" then reached out with the force and tore the black blades from the Mandolore's hands. He then leapt clear over the Mandolore and with a skillfully place pair a slashes took off both his arms at the shoulder. Immediately falling to his knees a gasp of pain escaped the warriors lips. Then he spoke, "Revan believe me, this was destined to happen…you are now the Mandolore…" Revan lowered the black blades in an ex against his throat. "Tell me the rest now." Chuckling the Mandolore then said, " His name was Darth Veneto the Annihilator, and he told me that he would show you your true destiny and that he could give you answers to your dreams."With one last grin he pushed himself onto Revan's crossed blades and took his head clean off. Revan stood there in shock, the black blades shrank away and fell to the ground. After a moment Revan sensed someone approaching and when he looked over his shoulder he saw Alec standing in the entrance to the room. "You did it" Gasped Alec. "Yeah…" Murmured Revan…"Were Kanan? Is he ok?" He asked, "Yeah Kanan in the main room guarding the entrance." Revan stooped down and picked up the blades then hung them on his belt. Then after a moment of consideration took the mask form the Mandolore's face. "What are you doing?" Asked Alec. "Bringing proof so they will all stand down." He replied. Then he and Alec left the room and stood with Kanan in the tent. "What now?",asked Kanan. "Now I put the mask on and order them to stand down once and for all." Fastening the mask to his face Revan opened the comlink channel in it and said "Brave men of Mandolore, You have valiantly. You earned the respect of your fellow brothers, BUT the Mandolore has fallen. I have brought him down and now hereby claim the mantle of Mandolore. I now order you all, to stand down and cease this fighting. Furthermore I order you all to return to your homes, and continue your tribes as an army is no longer needed. Those who disobey my command will be banished and out casted. By the code of mandolorians you are required to follow my command. None of you can match me so leave now and let this war be over." Alec and Kanan both looked at Revan in shock. "What?" asked Revan. "Your just letting them leave!" Alec screamed at him. "Yes, and if you knew their religion you would understand why. They were forced to fight this war, as conscripted soldiers. They were bound by honor to fight it." Alec's expression softened. "Fine, but the council probably won't see it that way…." To Revan's surprise the mandolorian soldiers all followed his command, and come the end of the day all had left the planet. Back in his Admirals quarters he and Alec stood in a hologram meeting with the High Council and gave a detailed report of what had happened. After several minutes of silence high master Kota said, " Though your actions with the Mandolore were dark, potentially not even appropriate for a Jedi we believe they were the right course of action. Therefore, we have decided to let you lead the effort of pushing back all remaining forces of the enemy and help rebuild. " Revan waited calmly before saying, "with all due respect master, I have had my fill of this war and no longer wish to take part. However the Mandolore's final words, were that there are still sith lord out there. He claims that they forced him to start this war." He paused, "That being said I wish to take Master Alec and hunt down this threat and eliminate it." Kota frowned, "and who would you leave in control of the armies?" "Master Jedi Kanan my master." Kota sighed, "very well, we approve your request, do what you feel needs to be done, but remember your training. " Revan bowed, "Thank you masters." He then shut down the holoprejecter. "Well now what Revan?" Asked Alec. "Now, we find that planet, and learn the truth behind this war….

* * *

**Ok guy hope you enjoyed it. Like I said chapter 7 is under construction, hoping to have it up on Thursday. **

**As always Leave Reviews and Follow/Favorite meh...**

**You know if anyone really reads these.**

**Either way. Feedback would be enjoyed, kinda sad I havn't had any, but oh well**

**Stay Tuned Folks**

End Chapter 6 ( Or Fall of The Mandolore)


	7. Even As Good Prevails

**Well ladies and gentlemen (and follower) I apologize for the time I wasn't able to upload anything but things were getting tricky in Real life over here... Anyways, I would like to put a specials thanks out to RAM Studios for his(or her) helpful review. Please know I have taken your advice to mind and even used it for this chapter. For the record, this was meant to be uploaded a week ago right after killing the mandolore...but...crap happened and I'm sorry...**

**anyways done talking please enjoy :)**

* * *

Begin Chapter 7 ( Or Even As Good Prevails )

Darth Veneto stood on a balcony overlooking the Sith planet of DromuundKas. At his side hung his dual bladed light saber. The hilt was nearly three feet in length, and held two red crystals within. Sensing someone behind him he spat, "What is it apprentice?."

Kneeling behind him she bowed her head and said, "Revan has brought down the Mandolore as you predicted my lord."

Veneto smiled coldly, "Excellent, everything is turning out precisely as I have foreseen." He continued, " Have you made the appropriate preparations…."

"Yes my lord"

"and you have left what I asked in the Mandolore's possession?"

"Of course my master"

"Excellent, soon the republic will belong to us, now go practice your blade….I must attend to this Revan business" He ordered cruelly.

"But master I thought we were-"

"But nothing~!" Veneto snapped at her. He blasted her with sith lightning for a moment to silence her. "You will not speak out unless spoken to weakling and you will do as I command. Now go practice your swordsmanship lest I kill you for your incompetence."

As she left the balcony he could feel her rage radiating out through the force.

_Good_ He thought, _she needs to build up anger and rage if she plans to ever amount to anything in this world. _

As Veneto stared out at the sith academy laying before him he couldn't help but laugh evilly, soon the world would be within his grasp….

End of Chapter 7 ( Or Even As Good Prevails )

* * *

**Well folks, round 8 is well underway (hopefully coming up an hour or two after this) **

**As always please follow and subscribe, and thanks again to RAM for your help and positive feedback.**

**Stay tuned Ladies, Gents, Jedi, Sith and Bounty Hunters :D**


	8. Decisions

**And another one bites the dust,**

**Enjoy folks, :)**

* * *

Begin Chapter 8 (Or Decisions….)

Revan awoke from another nightmare. After killing the Mandolore he thought they would stop but they still haunted him. As he rose from his bed he grabbed his light saber and robe. He and Alec had decided to get a good night's rest before leaving, but now he wasn't sure it was possible for him. As he stepped out of his tent he told his guard he was just getting some air and that he would return shortly. He got on his speeder and shot across the plain to the old mandolorian camp…or what was left of it…after he ordered them to disband and return home only two tents had remained. The old armory stood thirty some odd feet away from the fallen Mandolore's tent. As Revan entered the tent he went back down to the chamber where he had killed him. Looking around at the light sabers on the walls still disgusted him. As he looked around he noticed one of them looked oddly familiar. Upon closer examination he came to realize it was his fallen masters blade. As a tingle of anger ran through him he ripped the hilt from its hook on the wall. The moment it came off it hook the wall shuddered and opened to reveal and closet. As he looked into it he saw a small red pyramid sitting atop a short pillar. Through the force he could sense the dark side pulsing within the pyramid. It seemed as if it was alive…and reaching out to him. He quickly hung his masters blade on his belt and called the pyramid to his hand with the force. He then walked to the center of the chamber and sat in front it cross legged. Reaching out with the force he unlocked the pyramid and revealed a small holoprejecter within. It quickly lit up an image of a tall dark hooded figure. In his mind Revan could hear his voice saying, "Greetings young Revan, I am Darth Veneto. You may have heard of me from the Mandolore, or you might not. Either way, you must journey to DromuundKas. When you arrive I will explain everything…..This war, your nightmares….and much, much more. Come to me, young Revan and speak to no one of this holocron" With that the image shut down and the holocron locked back up. Revan quickly got and put the pyramid in his pocket, he then returned to camp. Alec was waiting when he got there.

"WHERE WERE YOU! I WAS STARTING TO THINK YOU LEFT WITHOUT ME BROTHER!" Alec practically screamed at him when he got there.

"I just needed some air Alec, now have the captain fetch the Mandolore's personal ship. We leave immediately." Revan replied calmly.

"Were too though?" Asked Alec

Revan turned and looked him in the eyes, "To DromuundKas."

* * *

**Well thar ya go folks, chapter 9 on Thursday (hopefully )**

**As always follow/ subscribe.**

**Stay Tuned**

End Chapter 8 (Or Decisions )


	9. Tables Turn

**Well everyone I know this one took forever but hey, I had some crap happen in real life and on top of that I needed some time to make this as good as possible. Again thank you to RAM Studios for another positive review. Your my inspiration to keep going with this dude (or dudet ) Also I would just like to say woohoo I hit 200 reads for this story set...so excited.**

**In other notes I have begun to work on a Eragon Inheritance Fanfic. Anyone following me will get notifications when that begins.**

**Well anyways I wont waste any more space for this lol **

**Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

Begin Chapter 9 (Tables Turn )

Revan and Alec had been in hyperspace for two days now. In that time Alec had made dozens of modifications to the Mandolore's private ship the "Infiltrator" . They had upgraded the weapons systems and modified the engine drives for faster speeds along with many other things. By Revan's guess they could be arriving at the coordinates for DromuundKas any moment now. Now he was sitting in his private room. As he sat cross legged before the small red holocron he listened to everything it told him. It seemed as though this Sith…Darth Veneto had spent years pouring knowledge into this holocron. The more he listened to it the more he felt that his very point of view on the force was wrong. He was starting to feel that light and dark sides were only two halves of a whole. He promised himself he would never truly worship the dark side, but on the same hand he also studied everything he could without alerting Alec of his hidden practices. After two days of hiding in his room studying Veneto's teachings he almost felt as though his understanding of the force had increased more than it ever had during his time as Quinlan Voss's apprentice. In his studying he even heard the holocron mention it was possible to contain power, the force itself within an object. This had greatly interested Revan as that alone opened hundreds of new force powers if it were true. His decision to keep the holocron hidden from Alec had been difficult at first but as time went by he found that Alec lost interest in whatever Revan had. Revan longed to test many of the things he had learned from this holocron but he knew it was too dangerous to do. He didn't know how to contain them. The holocron had at one point shown him how to unlock a massive amount of power, in order to unlock it though Revan had been required to let his emotions flow instead of hold them back like he was trained to as a Jedi. He had been hesitant at first but once he let them flow he almost immediately felt easily three times stronger than he ever had before. Alec had sensed this and asked Revan what was going on but he had just lied and told him he was meditating. Lying to Alec bothered him but Revan wanted to understand everything about his holocron before risking Alec's safety with it. Revan comlink buzzed with Alec's voice said "Hey Revan were coming out of hyperspace, you better get up here"

Revan replied by saying "be right there"

Revan quickly hid the holocron in his pocket then went over to his closet and opened it. Inside lay his light saber and his fallen master's as well as the two black hilted blades he had taken from the Mandolore. Above the blades hung a suit of light mandolorian amour that Revan had painted black. A short poncho hung to the side. Revan pulled the amour and poncho on then hung his master's blade and his at his side. The he picked up the black blades and hooked the hilts onto the clips he had stitched into the poncho. Once their they would not be seen by enemies and could be used if he somehow lost his light sabers. Revan had insisted that Alec bring a similar poncho and hang a blade in it as well just in case. Alec had agreed and quickly found a white blade that he liked and had carried it since. After suiting up he reached down to his desk grabbed the helmet of the fallen Mandolore. Putting it under his arm he walked out of his room and up to the cockpit. He arrived in the cockpit just in time to peel the ship lurch and see the streaks of stars shrink away. Before them lay a bright red planet with clouds and lightning flickering everywhere. They quickly flew into a very large spaceport and landed.

As Revan and Alec walked down the landing ramp and stepped onto the sith planet the first thing they noticed was the vast amount of force energy linked to this planet. Revan normally would have felt alive at the feeling of such a strong link to the force but his joy quickly faded when he realized that all the energy on the planet belonged to the dark side. There was no light side here, only dark. Even now Revan could feel it trying to eat away all the light within him. Off in the distance by the exit of the spaceport Revan saw a tall hooded figure with a long light saber hilt strapped to his side. Next to him stood a shorter hood figure, Revan could tell that she was a female but her face was hidden. He assumed she was his apprentice. The sight of these two for some reason seemed to enrage him, as he started to move towards them and short fat man walked up to him and started to say "Hey you can't be her-" before Revan cut him off by lifting him off his feet with the force and throwing him across the platform by his neck, he collided with the wall with a painful sounding crack. Revan strode over to the hooded figure and with a harsh tone said "Are you Darth Veneto?" The figure nodded slowly and then said "follow me and I will answer all your questions." He then looked at Revan's blades and said "oh and you will have to give your blades to my apprentice. We can't have you losing your cool and killing anyone….yet"

Revan and Alec handed over their blades but secretly kept their mandolorian swords hidden for later. They followed Veneto to a giant building that Revan guessed was a sith temple, he was about to ask when Veneto said "No it is my private estate." As they walked into the estate he first noticed slaves everywhere working then noticed how much money the sith lord truly had at his fingertips.

They came to a large open sitting room, Veneto took a seat in his chair that sat at the far end of the room. the chair more resembled a throne than a chair though as it was elegant and sat higher than everyone in the room. From where he sat a shadow was cast over his face, effectively keeping it hidden from Revan and Alec's view.

The sith lord looked down at Revan and said, "I know you have questions but before we begin, your friend must be dealt with." At those words a dart appeared in Alec's neck and he crumpled to the floor. The sith lord then said, "Apprentice " and gestured to Revan's fallen friend. She pressed reached out and lifted his body with the force and carried him out of the room. After she left the room Veneto looked down to Revan and asked, "Now what is it you wish me to answer?"

Revan stood there full of anger and guilt at what had happened to his friend at the dark lords words he looked up to him and asked, "Why do I have the nightmares? Why do they haunt me and what do they mean."

Veneto chuckled and replied, "They are not nightmares, they are visions. If I recall correctly you told the Jedi council about the mask in your visions yes? Then found it with that mandolorian. You dream of fallen Jedi and a cloaked figure surrounded by them? " When Revan nodded he continued, "They are visions of your destiny, you will become a sith lord and you will bring down both the Jedi and the republic.

"You lie" Replied Revan in a desperate attempt to deny what he had heard. This was what he feared the sith lord would tell him. "If I am destined to become this monster, than why did the Jedi train me? Surely they must have known this."

"Ah," The dark lord replied "They knew this whole time and were hiding this from you, they hoped they could change this fate and avert the prophecy of the dark side."

"What prophecy?" Revan questioned.

"The Prophecy of the SithAri. The chosen warrior of the dark side, he who will be the very embodiment of all our power and wisdom and destroy all our enemies. " Said Veneto coldly.

"So you mean to tell me that everything I knew as a Jedi and all my friends were lies, all to avert some dark prophecy?" He asked as all hope left him. When the dark lord nodded yes Revan felt a surge of rage flow through him, rage at the Jedi for lying to him for his whole life…rage at the loss of his best friend Alec…..anger for all who he had fought for blindly…he felt a rising desire to kill every Jedi in the order….As he fell to his knees a scream of pure rage left his lips, for everything he had fought for, everything he had lost and all he had once loved….

End of Chapter 9 (Or Tables Turn)


	10. Tests Pt1

**Yeah, Revan is obviously Pissed, now time to vent it off... heh heh.**

**Anyways guys just enjoy.**

* * *

Begin Chapter 10 ( Or Tests Pt. 1 )

As the last of Revan's cry left his lips, without standing he asked "How can I destroy the Jedi?"

Veneto looked down and said, "By swearing yourself to me as my apprentice, I will teach you the arts of the dark side and help you gain your revenge. In return you will become my loyal apprentice."

Revan looked up and said, "I Revan Pledge myself to the dark side, I swear to be a loyal apprentice and learn the ways of the sith from you."

Veneto smiled evilly and said, "Good, through my teachings you will become quite possibly the greatest sith lord of all time. You will be the true SithAri" He looked to Revan and said, "Henceforth you will not go by the name Revan, but by the title Darth Revan Dark Lord Of The Sith"

Revan rose to his feet and bowed to Veneto, " Thank you my master"

Veneto then said, " Kreia don't hide in the shadows, show yourself"

No sooner than he said it the female warrior Revan had seen earlier walked out of the hall she had carried Alec down. Only now she wore black and silver armor without a cape, revealing most of her features. Revan gazed at her with a intense stare, studying her incase he should have to fight her. He noticed that her eyes were pure black, this lead him to believe she was blind. Even if she was he decided not underestimate her, he had no idea what she was capable of. A single light saber hung side it was silver with black plating three claws were on the end of the hilt. As she strode through the room she stopped before her master and bowed before speaking.

"What is thy bidding my master" She asked as she bowed.

"I wish to see my new apprentices skills with his blades, and you will be his opponent." He replied. Then he looked at Revan and said, " I will allow any form of fighting you wish but you may not kill each other. Am I understood?"

Revan bowed and said, "Yes my master" He then asked, "Will I be allowed to use my light sabers?"

Veneto looked back to Revan and said, "I think the Mandolore's blades your hiding will be sufficient. Your old weapons have been destroyed."

"Yes my lord" Revan said before the black hilts sprang from their hiding place and ignited in his hands with a loud snap-hiss that echoed through the chamber then cast a cold glow black as death.

The apprentice across the chamber unhooked her hilt from her belt and ignited it. Instantly a 3 foot blade of red came to life. Without giving Revan a moment to think she front flipped through the air towards him. Almost as if on instinct Revan through his hands up and blasted her back with the force. Kreia rolled with the blast and landed on her feet. As soon as she rolled to a stop Revan was on top of her slashing and attacking. He could tell her sword skills were unrefined, as far as he was concerned she was just a test of his loyalty. He continued to batter at her defense and in the process he landed three hits one on each of her knees then her elbow. After landing these hits he concentrated all his rage into a force blast at her. He was surprised however when a monstrous blast of lightning was unleashed at her and sent her flying. Not giving her a chance he leapt on top of her and brought his blades to an X at her throat.

Veneto rose from his throne-like seat and smiled, "Good, Good….your rage and anger have given you great power" He stepped over to Revan who was now on one knee, "You will no doubt become stronger than anyone else in the galaxy. Kreia show him to his room, he is exhausted."

Kreia rose from the floor and motioned to Revan to follow her, "Yes my master"

She lead him to a room down a hallway when it opened he saw a luxurious bed in the middle of the room. "You will find proper armor and attire in the closet….they should be your size. Sleep well…." As she walked out of the room she stopped and without turning she said, "I hope you know I will have my revenge on you for your actions today. No one embarrasses me before my master I don't give a flying fuck if you're the chosen one or not." Revan looked over to her and replied by shoving her out the door with the force and closing it. He listened to her stomp off then took off his armor and robes. Then he got into the bed and feel into a deep nightmare less sleep…..  
End of Chapter 10 ( Or Tests Pt. 1 )

* * *

**Reviews people Reviews...they keep this going...256 view only 4 reviews...sigh**

**anyways, follow/ favorite**

**you know the drill lol**

**Stay Tuned,**


	11. Tests Pt2

Begin Chapter 11 (Or Tests Pt. 2 )

Revan awoke from his sleep to the sound of his door hissing shut. He jumped up and then noticed the pile of light saber parts and scrap on the floor in front of him. On his nightstand sat two red cyber crystals. He sat there silently and envisioned the design he wanted and called on the force to assemble two curved hilted blades. Both were elegant and black handled. Both also contained a hook on the pommel so they could connect into a double blade. Setting them on his bed he then walked over to the closet and opened it. Inside lay a long black cloak and suit of black armor. He put them both on then called both blades to his sides were the hooked onto his belt. Then he stepped out of his room and walked down the hall to a balcony were Darth Veneto stood waiting for him.

"Greetings Revan. I take it you slept well?" He spoke.

"Yes master, not a nightmare in sight" He replied

"Good, I see you have made a new pair of light sabers" He looked at them with little interest. "I have your first mission apprentice. There is an ancient sith holocron on the fourth moon of this planet. The holocron belongs to the fallen Sith lord named Darth Drano. He was a great Sith lord who is rumored to have discovered how to compress energy within any form of matter. You will find his temple and retrieve this holocron, then bring it to me. You may leave at once. Do not return without it, and leave no survivors….No one can know you are here yet."

Revan bowed and walked away to were his ship was docked. Veneto had ordered his to be moved to his private hanger. As Revan beheld his ship he thought of the new modifications he needed to make. As the ramp of the Infiltrator lowered he saw Kreia walk down to him.

"Lord Veneto ordered me to keep a watch on you and make sure your ok." She explained.

"Fine, Just get the engines fired up and warm." Said Revan coldly. He was ready to find this holocron and learn the secrets of this lord Drano.

As he sat in his chamber the ship took off, in the cockpit he could feel Kreia's rage boiling but he also felt something else. He shook the thought from his mind. Whatever her views and feelings were they were irrelevant, he was on a mission and nothing would stand between him and his revenge. As he thought to himself he felt a tremor run through the force as they left the planet's atmosphere. It felt as if part of the force detached itself from him, it intrigued him….he had only felt something like this when he left Coruscant. Even then though, it had not felt nearly as great as now. Perhaps this planet was where he truly belonged. For the remained of the flight he sat gathering his anger as Veneto's holocron had shown him and preparing for whatever he might face when he landed.

As he walked down the ramp and onto the moon's surface through the force he almost immediately felt the presence of the holocron when his boot touched the dirt. He also sensed something big in the bushes behind him growling. With a flick of his wrist the creature's growling stopped and followed by the sound of a spine snapping. As he walked he sensed the presence of the guards of the temple of Darth Drano watching him from a distance. When he reached the six hooded men guarding the entrance of the temple he made a fist and the men rose of their feet and began to choke on their own tongues'. After he walked past them they hit the stone floor and didn't move again. He quickly made his way to the anti-chamber were the holocron sat. As he walked into the room he sensed ten or so strong force signatures hiding in the shadows, then he noticed a red-cloaked figured in the center of the room. The figure turned to face him, revealing tattoos all across his face and chest.

And just who and what do you think it is, that you are doing here young warrior" He asked in with a angry hiss.

Revan responded by saying," I am Darth Revan, the true sith Ari and you will not stand in my way. That holocron will be mine" Before calling one of his hilts into his hand and igniting it with a loud SNAP-HISS. The man drew a hilt from his belt along with a metal wire, then connected the two and ignited a ten foot saber whip. Revan was shocked by his choice of weapons but quickly blasted the man with lightning thinking he couldn't stop it without a light saber but too his surprise he reached out and caught Revan's lightning with his bare hands and absorbed it. Revan ceased his flow of lightning and stepped back before blocking an attack from the whip. It occurred to Revan that the warrior could only have stopped his lightning with a great power, more than his body currently contained. So Revan quickly reached out and searched for a concentrated source of power, but after searching he only felt the ten pulses around him he had earlier. With a start he realized that the pulses were not people but in fact objects with the force trapped within them. As the man brought whip around for another attack Revan reached out and drew from the stores of force energy to catch his saber whip with his bare hands he ripped it from the man's hands then front flipped and swung his saber through the man's neck. As Revan landed he heard the man's head hit to floor behind him he deactivated his blade and hung it at his side. Then he took the holocron and left. Drano's secrets, were his…..

End Chapter 11 (Or Tests Pt. 2 )

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this round folks, Chapter 12 coming 4/9/15**

**As always follow/ favorite/review.**

**Stay Tuned**


	12. Keys To The Force

**I know, I know**

**VERY VERY Short chapter(s)**

**But you got a good peak.**

**More coming for both on Tuesday,**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Begin Chapter 12 ( Or Keys To The Force )

The Holocron sat in front of Revan taunting him. For some reason he could not make it open as Veneto's had. As he sat their thinking he began to lose his patience so reaching out with the force he forced the mechanisms within the holocron to turn and open. An image of a cloaked man with a bone white mask came into view.

"Who dares to violate my holocron?" Demanded the hologram.

Revan replied with, " I, Darth Revan Bane the true Sith Ari violate your holocron and demand your knowledge."

"If you are the true Sith Ari, then of what use is my holocron?" He Questioned .

"Your holocron contains the secrets to containing energy, true energy of the living force within an object. In order to complete my destiny and destroy the Jedi and bring the sith to their former glory." Said Revan coldly.

The hologram paused for a moment and thought before saying, "Very well, if you must know then use a data pad and copy everything from my holocron to it. The motivator in this holocron is dying and will not last long enough."

Revan did as he was told and after an hour or two he had everything from the holocron saved to his data pad. Satisfied he tucked the data pad into his pocket and pulled his mask on. He also locked the now failing holocron and put it in his other pocket.

As the ship landed Revan stood and walked down the ramp towards Veneto's private study.

An evil grin spread across his hidden face…..

The keys to mastering the force, were his now…..

SNEAK PEAK TO THE VERY IMPORTANT Darth Malak STORY LINE

*Note*

This Malak story to cover many background parts and things not covered by Revan's tale.

Real story can be located on my profile as~

"The Birth Of Darth Malak"

Enjoy Folks

Begin Chapter 1 (Or True Pain Pt. 1 )

The Birth Of Darth Malek

Alec woke up in a dark room, the last thing he remembered was going into Veneto's chamber with Revan then everything went black. Now he sat in a dark empty room with nothing but a bed against the wall and a plate of food on the floor. As he tried to reach out with the force he could feel Revan's presence, but it felt greater….greater even than when they were on the bridge of the infiltrator. He also sensed a great deal of pain and anger. As he felt it he realized Revan had turned…..he had joined the dark side. Whatever Veneto had told him had changed him… and that meant that Alec was alone….Revan had been the only friend he had ever known. Back when they were young Revan had helped him learn his saber forms, shown him force secrets he couldn't imagine. As Alec sat there, he swore by the force he would see Veneto be killed and that he would save Revan from the path he was walking or die trying. A click from the corner of the room grabbed his attention. Looking over he watched the wall split into as doorway and reveal Darth Veneto standing there.

"MURDERER!" Shouted Alec as he flew from where he stood to punch Veneto but before he could he was stopped by a powerful grip from the force and held in place.

"Save your rage Alec," Said Veneto, "You're going to need it for more important things in the future, and besides without your weapons you are no more dangerous than a blade of grass against me." An evil grin spread onto Veneto's face, "I have big plans for you Alec…..big plans" As he finished Alec felt an immensely powerful being's thoughts envelope his mind, reading his thoughts and making it impossible to concentrate. As if the feeling wasn't enough, as it tore through his memories it burned. As a scream of pain tore from Alec's mouth he fell to his knees before Darth Veneto.

End Chapter 1 ( Or True Pain Pt. 1 )

* * *

**Well guys I hope you enjoyed it, weather or not the reviews/view/follows/favorites keep coming I will continue cuz I know some peeps out there love these .**

**Anyways You know the drill,**

**Until Tuesday,**

**Stay Tuned...**


	13. Descoveries

Begin Chapter 13 ( Or Discoveries )

It had been three weeks since Revan gave Drano's holocron to Veneto, shortly after Veneto had left on Sith business and left Revan in his estate to study and read in his library. Revan had been angered at being sidelined so soon but quickly got over it once he had seen the size of the library. Veneto had returned three days ago but had yet to summon him. Revan had been fine with that as he had many books to study from. In his studies he saw numerous references to not only Darth Drano's energy containing but also to an unnamed sith lords ability to use his mind to control other force users mind. Revan had pounced at the opportunity to learn that and had practiced it on many of Veneto's slaves. Much to his pleasure he quickly learned the ability and felt as though he had it mastered. Veneto's other apprentice Kreia had gone out of her way to avoid Revan but he could always sense her across the estate. Her rage always boiled brightly amidst all the weaklings round the property. Revan had struggled for three days to master Drano's ability of containment, however on the third day when he figured it out he began to drain the very force essence from the slaves on the property each night before they slept. He did it then for he knew as they slept they would recover and never know what had happened. The energy he took he stored within a gem he had set within each of his light saber hilts. When he found free time he had read into some of the ancient sith sorcery arts. Upon studying this he learned how to conceal the massive amount of power so as not to attract Veneto's attention, despite being Veneto's apprentice Revan wasn't sure he trusted him yet. With even more reading he learned how to use the force to constantly draw a small amount of the energy to feed into his limbs to make him faster than any of his opponents. The amount of energy required to do this wasn't very large so Revan let it steadily feed from his gems in his hilts. He wasn't worried about running out because of his nightly ritual with the slaves. Revan quickly had begun to wonder just how much power could be stored within the gems, the more he stored the more he felt as if there was no limit to it.

Revan finally felt ready to kill any Jedi in his way, after all his studying, his reading, and practicing he knew no one could match his power. Not even Veneto.

Now he stood before the door to Veneto's private chamber, Veneto had summoned him after three days of silence. Revan could only imagine what Veneto wanted from him now, but despite his burning desire to kill the Jedi he knew he still had more to learn, even if he felt he was ready. As he stepped into the room Veneto facing away from him looking out of a window.

"Ah Revan, your powers have grown greatly since we last spoke." He said without turning to face Revan.

"They have, but I still have much to learn," Replied Revan calmly.

"Actually, from what I have heard. There is nothing else I can teach you Revan, but nevertheless I have need of your powers and skills once more." He turned to face Revan, "You will have learned much, and now, you will pass your knowledge on to another."

"And just whom do you think would prove a suitable student for me my master?" Questioned Revan curiously.

"My old apprentice, Darth Kreia should prove quite adequate as a student for you." Said Veneto Coldly. "Also I believe you are ready to begin your war with the Jedi, but to do so you will need an army. The Imperial army cannot yet become known, therefore you will have to play the role of Mandolore for a little longer if you are to have your Revenge. Aside from that building an army is up to you, I can give you a fleet and crews to man the fleet but you need to handle the army. Am I understood?"

Revan bowed and said, "Yes my master, I will leave at once" Revan quickly left the chamber and began making his way to the room where Kreia was staying, however he ran into her in the hallway.

"What is thy bidding, Master?" She spat at him loathingly.

"Get your things packed and on the infiltrator, we leave in an hour" Commanded Revan. He then went to his room and gathered his things he would need for the trip.

In Revan's private chamber on the infiltrator he sat waiting, they were well underway to Mandolore and he was waiting for Kreia to meet him as he had ordered. The doors behind him hissed open and she strode in.

"What is thy bidding,….master?" She asked with a sneer.

"It has occurred to me that I have not truly tested what YOU are capable of apprentice. Therefore you are to inform me of everything Veneto taught you. By doing so I will know where to begin your training." Replied Revan slowly.

Kreia's face turned to an expression of anger before she snapped, "There is nothing that a weakling such as you can teach me!"

In reply Revan reached out and assaulted her mind with his and forced her to her knees before him. "Clearly there is much you haven't learned, Apprentice." He spat out the word apprentice. "Like it or not I am far more powerful than you and you are hopeless to resist me, you would be better off to bow to me and accept what I know of the force." To emphasize his point used the force to crush her slightly, not to kill her but just enough to knock her breath out. As she cried out in pain he released his grip and freed her from his mental control. "Now bow to me apprentice, or suffer further."

She hesitated but then fell to her knees and said, "Forgive me master, my actions were foolish."

Revan nodded and then replied, "Yes, they were and you will learn from your mistakes" He took a breath, "Let me begin with your first lesson, you will forget everything that Veneto has taught you, yes the sith are powerful, and yes the Jedi are weak and have a limited view of the force. Be that as it may, we must know what the Jedi know as well. To win a war you must know your enemy, therefore you will learn the ways and skills of a Jedi. When you have finished your training you and I will spearhead the attack on the Jedi temple itself, but you must give yourself to my teachings. Am I understood?"

Kreia sat there frozen for a moment then slowly said, "Yes my master, I will follow your orders and teachings."

Revan smiled and looked out the Window of the ship, with his new apprentice he had the strength he needed to beat the Jedi….

End Chapter 13 ( Or Discoveries. )

* * *

**Well guys im sorry its late but hey better late than never lol right? anyways I hope you enjoyed, malak story will be updated on a slower time frame as it comes in during key parts of the Revan Story.**

**As always follow fav and review**

**Stay Tuned,**


	14. Rebirth

**Okay everyone, this chapter is dedicated to RAM Studios, bro, you and Hunter keep this story going.**

**I know it's short but I ran out of time sitting at star bucks with Wi-Fi access.**

**I would like everyone to know that chapter 15 is now in development and will be released on schedule (Tuesday, April 21st, 2015 )**

**I released this one early because I felt bad for falling behind, **

**Yes everyone,**

**I rode,**

**nine miles,**

**To **

**STARBUCKS**

**TO GIVE YOU THIS CHAPTER,**

**AT NIGHT LOL**

**Be happy,**

**Anyways Enjoy,**

* * *

Begin Chapter 14 ( Or Rebirth. )

Shortly after Revan and Kreia's "lesson" it occurred to him that he needed to find a connection with her, especially if he expected her to carry out the most important part of his plan. Therefore he decided, that the time was at hand to go ahead with one of the ancient sith lords' most cherished beliefs. That being, the rebirth one goes through when that someone goes through when joining the sith and becoming a dark lord.

Shortly after deciding this he called her to his chambers once more, when she arrived she bowed and said, "What is your command master?"

Revan turned to face her and said in a kind(ish) voice, "It has occurred to me that by becoming my apprentice you no longer are Darth Veneto's apprentice and therefore you have been reborn as my apprentice and thus, you are free to choose a new name if you wish. I of course leave this decision up to you as I can understand if you feel attachments to your name-"

"No," She cut him off, "Sorry my master but I do wish to change my name, it was forced upon me by Veneto and I have hated since."

"The choice is yours apprentice, you may choose whatever name you wish," Replied Revan calmly.

"I wish to be reborn as, Darth Zena, master" She said slowly before looking up to him.

"Then rise Darth Zena, and be my true apprentice," Said Revan before he walked over to her and continued, "Also I can sense that you dislike the current light saber you have, I assume Veneto forced you to use it?"

Zena shook her head, "Yes master, he felt it made more sense for me to use a simple handout blade."

"Veneto was a fool with more power than is he deserved. Nevertheless he understood the ways of the sith and knew to succeed one must take their power from others. I however believe that having a light saber of your own design can be the difference between life and death. Veneto's views on the matter may as week have been a joke. Under the bunk in your chambers you will find a box of random saber pieces. feel free to make yourself a set that you will be better with." Revan reached into a pouch on his belt and drew out two blue crystals. "These should be sufficient to power your blade or blades until we go to Illum and find you your own set. " As he noticed the look on her face he quickly said, "I'm giving you blue crystals because we are heading back into republic territory, it is imperative that the Jedi not discover us and the existence of Sith remain secret. "

She nodded then replied, " I understand master, is that all you require of me?"

Revan smiled, "That is all you may go about whatever you wish, but before you do please change our ships course."

She turned back towards him surprised, " Were too master?"

An evil grin slid across Revan's face, "Change it to Kamino Apprentice"

"Yes my master" and with that she left the chamber.

A few minutes later Revan felt the ship lurch as it re-entered hyperspace, a slow chuckle escaped his lips, the board was set and he was ready to make his first real move…

End Chapter 14 ( Or Rebirth )

* * *

**Well everyone, im tired you know the drill about reviews and favorites lol,**

**Stay Tuned,**

**More Coming Soon**

**P.S. Anyone else excited about that Star Wars Battlefront EA is gonna Release in November? Anyone at all?**


	15. A Dark Plan

Begin Chapter 15 ( Or a Dark Plan )

As the ship landed on Kamino Revan stood waiting in the cargo hold waiting for Zena to lower the ramp when he heard her climbing down the ladder into the open hold he said, "Apprentice I need you to stay here and watch the ship for now…."

He could sense is disapproval but she bowed and said, " As you wish my Master "

As Revan stepped out into the rain he immediately reached out with the force to block the rain from landing on him. Quickly he walked from the ramp on the ship to the overhang and looked out into the rain….After a few minutes another ship came into view and landed as its ramp lowered Revan reached into his cloak and pulled out his mask from the Mandolore….he put it on and gathered his energy preparing for whatever might come. As soon as the ramp touched the durasteel platform out walked two lines of five mandolorian warriors. As they formed a hallway the final figure walked down the ramp, a warrior in a silver and black armor suit, the leader of the most powerful mandolorian clan, Deathwatch.

As he came to a stop he bowed before Revan and said, "What do you wish of Deathwatch my lord?"

Revan slowly took a breath then said," I know that your clan has a insatiable bloodlust….so therefore your clan will be assisting the sith in a attack on the Jedi temple itself."

"Under your command we will be victorious…..when do we leave for Coruscant?' He questioned…

Revan chuckled before saying, "Not Coruscant….Korriban….they have a much more valuable temple there..and it will strike a crippling blow to them. Then from the ashes of their destruction….i will build the new nexus of the Dark side, an Academy will built there….for the sith….."

End Chapter 15 ( Or A Dark Plan )


	16. The Last Straw

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone,**

**Sorry this one took forever, I have had SOOOOOO many different ideas on how the next 3 chapters were going to go...It was nearly impossible to choose the best one... so I wrote them all out and let my lil brother read them and choose, fair warning you may catch small bits of "Eragon" stuff linked into the next few chapters...he's a big fan of them, and as always... I Dedicate this entire collection to my little brother and all my faithful readers... you guys keep this story alive with your kind words and thoughts :)**

**Enjoy Everyone,**

* * *

Begin Chapter 16 ( Or The Last Straw )

Revan stood on the bridge of the mandolorian star destroyer the …he was slightly impressed….in the span of a week the mandolorians had pulled together and built a full fleet…..they had also begun construction of more star destroyers within a hidden factory on a moon of Alastair….within a month the commander of the factory assured him they would have 50 more star destroyers and dreadnaughts ready to deploy. The sheer number of the mandolorians troop count has shocked Revan….in a week over two million warriors had answered his call to arms and gathered in the open pocket of deep space with his fleet. Next to him stood his apprentice Zena, she wore a simple black cloak to hide her features and a silver helmet. At her side hung the pair of new light sabers she had made. Revan had been surprised to learn she preferred wielding them backwards…..nevertheless he studied her as she had trained with them….learning how she fought in case he should need to battle her again…. Over the course of the last week he had spent much of his time discussing plans and strategy with the commanders and generals of his army…but in his free time he sat and studied his personal holocron…one that he and added all of Veneto's holo books to along with everything from Drano's Holocron. Before he left for Korriban he knew he needed to make a side trip Drano's temple…in his studies he came to realize that Drano had more secrets then Veneto had initially thought, in his readings he learned that Drano had a second holocron and that he also had a un stoppable amount of power stored within his belt, which housed ten jewels for holding energy. Therefore Revan knew he needed to make a side trip back to the moon of DromuundKas….something he had hoped to avoid…..As he stood there thinking to himself he looked back over to his apprentice, she was speaking with one of the Mandolorian warlords who lead some clan he hadn't bothered to memorize.

As her conversation came to an end she walked back over to Revan and bowed before asking, "Is something on your mind master, you haven't spoken to anyone in nearly an hour….?"

Revan looked over to her through his mask and said, " Yes, there is one final mission I must complete before we lay waste to the Temple, I have to make a trip by myself back to the far reaches of space." He paused before continuing with, "Would you have the docking bay captain prep my ship for takeoff…."

She bowed and walked off to do so, leaving Revan once more alone thinking to himself…._Close _…. he thought to himself…._Soon I will destroy the Jedi , and have peace of mind….soon…_

Twelve hours later Revan landed his star fighter on the landing pad at Drano's abandoned temple. As he made his way into the large chamber where he had found the original holocron he stopped in the center of the room by the small pillar that had once held it. As he let his hand rest on the pillar he felt a jolt come from the pillar and felt a bolt of energy jump into him…at first it he jumped back thinking it would harm him, then he realized it was energy like what he had stored within his own saber hilt back at Veneto's estate. Reaching back out to the pillar he reached out with his mind and found a massive source of energy below the floor, at first it felt so powerful it blinded his thoughts. After a few moments the blinding feeling subsided. Then he focused his thoughts on the pillar and the locking mechanism within it. Willing the chambers within to turn he used the force to unlock it. After it stopped turning he felt an unusual drain on his body….it left him feeling far more tired than usual. Steadying himself he dropped his hand to his light saber and drew from the energy within it to rejuvenate himself. Once he was satisfied that he was ready to continued he removed his hand from it and walked down the stairway that had opened up. It led him down into a dark chamber. Before him lay a massive stone coffin with Sith glyphs drawn all over it. Resting a hand on his hilt he drew from the energy within to throw the lid off the coffin and reveal what was within. Within lay a body that, he assumed was that of Darth Drano himself resting between Drano's dead hands was a Holocron, the holocron itself was wrapped up in a black belt with multiple pouches along it. From within the pouches Revan felt the massive amount of energy pulsing. Above Drano's hands on his chest lay a simple light saber, within it Revan could also sense a large amount of energy. Using the force he called Drano's Hilt to his belt. Then he called the Holocron and belt to his hand and ran out of the temple to his ship.

As Revan's ship flew through hyperspace along his charted course he dove into the knowledge within the holocron. Within it he learned that in order to use the force…whatever he wished to do required as much energy as it would take to manually commit the task. Though this hadn't really surprised Revan it did help him…..after seven long hours of listening to the holocron talk it finally told him how to make his physical attributes such as body speed and psychical strength faster and stronger….this piece of knowledge was what he needed to know the most…

….."As you use these spells though you must be careful " The holocron was saying, " To use such sorcery requires a very large amount of energy, the best way to supply this energy if you're in a large battle is to simply set a spell on your sword, whenever it strikes an enemy have it draw the energy from their body and into its gem, then have the spells that control your body feed off of them, doing so will make you nearly unstoppable on the battlefield, and as strong as ten men, but the more you use it, the more it will affect your body itself, after a large amount of use you will need to heal your bones and muscles as they will be torn from moving beyond what they were designed to…." As the holocron figure of Drano finished speaking he bowed and said, " I have taught you all I can, take my belt and blade, and use them well young warrior"

Revan replied , with a nod and locked the holocron up. An hour later his ship was docked on the Mandolorian flagship and he was once again wearing his Mandolore mask and armor. As he stepped onto the Bridge all the Soldiers looked at him, eyeing his belt and newfound blade, before anyone could speak he barked out, " Prepare the ships and men, Chart a course for Korriban! I want to be sitting in the high council chamber victoriously by tomorrow evening" As the men ran about prepping the ships for battle he allowed himself a smile. He had drawn the final straw, now the Knight fall would begin…..

End Chapter 16 ( Or The Last Straw )

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys,**

**Me again, sorry to keep dodging the Temples on Korriban and Coruscant, but trust me...its all part of the story, Revan will have his revenge when the time is right...**

**Spoiler Alert, **

**We might be seeing characters we didn't think we would in the next few chapters,**

**As Always,**

** Stay tuned everyone :)**


	17. KnightFall

**Author's Note**

**Well everyone, its been a long journey but here we are, Revan is at the temple and here is our moment of truth,**

**I would like everyone to know I still have many more plans for this series...like I said before...im planning a lot of chapters here...**

**Anyways...leave me feedback...the next two chapters are like my season 1 finale for this series...**

**Again...their will be multiple series lol**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

Begin Chapter 17 ( Or Knight Fall )

As Revan's Private cruiser landed on the temple landing pad and the ramp lowered he took a deep breath and cleared his thoughts. He was ready to destroy the Jedi, and have his revenge…..the time had finally come. As he walked down the ramp and cast his mind out towards the temple he noticed immediately that it was greatly over populated, and that most of the population were not force users….._Kota must have moved the jedi to Coruscant….kerrobast….._he thought to himself silently. The next he noticed was that only one man stood between him and the entrance and as he got closer he came to realize that the man was in fact the temple blade master. Revan shut down his comlink after ordering his men to wait in the cruiser for his command. He didn't want the mandolorians to discover his true identity other than that he was the Mandolore.

As he came to a stop 10 feet from the warrior Revan said through his masks voice changer, "So the mighty Jedi only put one man between me and my victory?"

The blade master through his hooded robe to the ground and drew two blades from his belt before saying with a emotionless face, " We both know why you're here Revan, so just draw your blades and let's end this here." With that Revan heard a familiar snap-hiss as the warrior drew his two green blades and took a defensive stance.

Revan drew the blade of the fallen Darth Drano and immediately he felt the power within the blade start to add to his body and make him stronger, as he ignited the red blade he saw a glimmer of sadness enter the blade master's eyes before the master said, " Don't do this Revan…your better than this…"

Revan glared at him through mask and spat out, "Your right, I am above the lies that the Jedi have spread…and know I will bring the traitors to justice" and with that he leapt the ten foot distance between them and launched into a series of attacks at a blinding speed. With Revan's newfound speed he quickly realized that the Djem-so form was pointless so he transitioned to the Soreso form which relied on lightning quick movements. The Jedi Master barely was able to deflect Revan's, in fact he would have died had he not had decades of practice with his blades. As Revan leapt and flipped around the Jedi slashing and hacking at him only to have every slash deflected at the last second by the blade master. As Revan grew irritated he back flipped from the fight and released a very strong force blast at the master and slamming into the wall behind him. The master sat there dazed for a moment before he coughed out a mouthful of blood and called a light saber back to his hand. Then he leapt at Revan only to be caught in a devastating blast of lightning that Revan used to hold him in the air. As the master thrashed in pain before Revan he slammed him back into the wall heard a crack as the masters arm broke. Revan walked up to him and was surprised when the master got back up and called his light saber back to his only good hand, his face was now scarred and burned from Revan's lightning blast and he had blood running down his sides. The sight disgusted Revan, this man didn't know when he was beat…Revan blasted him with lightning again but the master caught it on his light saber. When Revan ceased his lightning blast the master slashed at him with the last of his strength but he was too slow, as he cut through the air Revan side stepped and caught the man's wrist and tore the blade from his hand.

In a last desperate attempt he called his other fallen light saber to his hand but halfway to him Revan reached out and crushed it with the force. The master then fell to his knees before Revan and lowered his head as Revan drew Drano's blade and formed an X at the master's throat. "You need to stop this Revan, these people don't deserve th-…" He was cut short as Revan beheaded the man and let his light saber fall to the ground, he then put Drano's blade back on his belt. Revan then activated his comlink and said, "Deploy the battalion and follow me in."

As Revan and his Mandolorian Battalion marched to the entrance of the temple he reached out with the force and blasted open the massive doors to the temple. Inside the main hall lay hundreds of republic soldiers and Jedi knights, with a howl Revan ignited both his and Drano's blades and leapt into the soldiers and Jedi . As he began cutting men down he felt the energy and essence of their bodies adding to his stores in both his blade and his belt….the feeling of this power made him feel alive and he laughed and shouted while he cut down man after man after Jedi after man.

Within the span of 10 minutes Revan had cut down two thirds of the men in the hall were dead by Revan's hand and the rest were shot down by his battalion. As he came out of his rage and spells Revan felt the after affects of his force enhancements take their toll on his body. Reaching into the near infinite store within his belt and saturated his body in energy until he had fully healed himself. Once done he opened his mind through the temple, all he sensed were a few soldiers on each floor and Kota in the council room with his apprentice Kanan. He quickly ordered his soldiers to fan out and clear the floors, but to leave the council room for him and Zena. They quickly marched off do clear the remaining defenders. Zena followed him to a turbo lift and as they stood it began its ascent to the top floor. She took her helmet while they stood there. Looking over he saw a questioning look on her face, " Speak Apprentice" He said coolly.

She took a breath before she said, " How is it you have become powerful enough do that, yet I struggle to pass the tests you give me…how is it you have dwarfed the power that Veneto holds in the span of a year…" A look of anger sparked in her eyes…

Revan looked over and said calmly, " Because I have learned secrets to the force that Jedi and Sith alike have forgotten for centuries….and I have hidden them from you, BUT if we survive this fight then I will happily show you everything I learned and more. Beware though, our most difficult test yet lies in that chamber, while I fight Kota you will need to deal with his apprentice. Agreed?"

She bowed her head, "Yes Master."

Revan smiled through his mask, " Good now let's go finish this." With that the doors opened and before them lay the Jedi high council chamber, on the opposite end sat Master Kota in his chair, on his right sat his former Apprentice Master Kanan.

Kota stood and said, "So you have come to kill us? You have finally fallen to the dark side? You fell to whatever lies Veneto whispered into your ears? You-"

He was cut off when Revan shouted, "Enough" then took a breath, " I will hear no more of your lies Kota surrender to me now or draw your blade and fight me, either way I am going to kill you."

Kota chuckled, "I fail to see how you passed the trials Revan….your temper is out of control and you are unbalanced….you have become a pawn of the dark side….and you have become weak. " He said with a look of distaste.

"You are wrong, I am more balanced than any Jedi or Sith. I am not afraid of the dark side and I also know the light side. What you fail to acknowledge is that there is no Dark or Light. There is only the force, one must learn both the Jedi and the Sith's point of views to truly master it." Without waiting for a response he ignited Drano's light saber and leapt at Kota even as Zena leapt at Kanan. He dove into the energy inside his belt and made himself faster than he even had when he fought the blade master to try and catch Kota off guard. To his surprise Kota seemed almost equally as fast as Revan but as Kota fought Revan could see it taking its toll on Kota….he didn't have to supply of energy that Revan did and it was only a few minutes before Kota released a force shockwave that sent Revan flying into a wall.

"You think that a little bit of force speed and sith sorcery is enough to stop me boy?" Kota Spat at him. "I have spent five decades perfecting my skills, and yet you think to better me?" As Revan stood up Kota sent another blast at him that slammed Revan into the wall again. Kota sneered before saying, " You come in here to kill me, and you bring a half trained failure as an apprentice? " With that Kota jumped to where Zena and Kanan were battling and stabbed her in the back through her heart. With a cry she fell to the ground clutching the hole in her chest.

"NO!" Revan yelled. Drawing from his belt he threw himself across the room and sliced through Kanan's chest then launched a blast of purple lightning at Kota before he could do anything. Kota fell to the floor and writhed in agony at Revan's feet. As Revan continued the torrent of lightning he spat out, " YOU think to lie and fool people? Innocent people? People who deserve better? You think to toy with people like your some puppet master….well you thought wrong…..and though this isn't how I wanted it to end…..oh well, you deserve life no more than Veneto does, and soon enough I will deal with him." Revan released his hold on the lightning then used the force to create a fist around Kota's throat and lift him off his feet. As Revan tightened his grip Kota cried out for him to stop, but his cry stopped when Revan closed his fist, and Kota fell to the floor…..and didn't move again.

As Revan sat down on in Kota's Chair the doors to the council chamber hissed open, evil cackling laughter filled the chamber…

Then the cold voice of Darth Veneto said, "So you finally had your revenge Revan…..well done….I'm surprised you managed this….though now I'm afraid your use has run out…..

To Be Continued…..

End Chapter 17 ( Or Knight fall Pt. 1 )

* * *

**Author's Note**

**FEEDBACK FEEDBACK FEEDBACK**

**PLEASE PEOPLE... IM DESPERATE HERE...**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed... again I'm sorry for the big break between uploads,**

**Stay tuned everyone,**

**Thedragula333,**


	18. KnightFall Pt 2

**Ok Everyone, here is the Finale to Book 1 ( Or Fall of the Jedi )**

**Within 2 Weeks I will begin Book 2 ( Or Rise of the Sith )**

**Looking for a lot of reviews please...**

**I will be putting Book 2 on this story link as well...so all books are conveniently here...**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

Begin Chapter 18 ( Or Knight Fall Pt. 2 )

Revan stood from the chair instantly and dropped to one knee before Veneto spat out, "Don't bother with that Revan, you and I both know you don't truly have a shred of respect for me."

Revan slowly rose and kept his eyes riveted on Veneto, then he noticed 3 men standing behind Veneto. All three were garbed in a simple black outfit with a hood pulled over their faces. Through the force Revan could tell they were force users…but their connections to the force were weak, so he assumed they were strong swordsman. Veneto stepped forward a few steps and revealed what the three men were guarding. Revan's heart stopped beating for a second when he realized that they had Alec standing there. Revan barely managed to keep himself from flying across the room and killing them all. Looking to Veneto he said with a seething tone, "Why did you fake his death! Why did you do this Veneto? What could you possibly have to gain? "

"Well I had you under my control…..and you had tried to kill me…..I would have had leverage…" Veneto said with a cruel smile. "Revan, I think it's time I'm honest with you. You see, despite what you think, despite what the Jedi taught you, the sith have numbers….an entire empire in fact. We have lived beyond the reach of the Jedi and the Republic for centuries….since before the hyperspace wars even…..Obviously as you can imagine, we all serve an emperor… a rather powerful emperor might I add. We have been preparing to wage war with the Jedi and Republic for decades, plotting, planning….the works…The mandolorians were our way of testing the strength of the republic…..we needed to know how strong they were…..but, as we began to put plans into motion. The prophecy of the SithAri came to power, therefore we had to hold off with our plans, until of course you passed your Jedi trials and were free from your master….Once you passed your trials, we threw our plan into action and as you know, your master was the first of many Deaths….Our plan with the mandolorians worked wonderfully as you can imagine, you defeated them, came to us and then led the force that dealt a devastating blow to the Jedi and the Republic. Now the galaxy is ready for the full Sith empire to lay waste to it."

Revan then replied with a sneer, "Your wrong, as long as I'm alive you won't do anything." and with that said he lashed out at Veneto's mind with his own. As Revan expected Veneto was prepared and put up a decent defense but to turn the tide Revan also reached out and used the force to throw Zena's fallen light sabers to Alec's hands. Alec immediately noticed and caught them, and with one swift motion used them to slice his handcuffs and cut down two of the men guarding him. Then he launched into a raging fury against the man behind him. Revan then drew his fallen Jedi master's purple blade and Drano's red blade then began attacking Veneto with both his mind and sabers. Veneto was ready however and drew his dual bladed staff and whirled towards Revan even as Revan moved towards him. Revan switched back and forth from Djem-So to Soreso even to Vapaad in a enraged attempt to break Veneto's defense but he couldn't break him. Behind Veneto Revan heard a short cry of pain as Alec cut the sith warriors legs out from under him and blasted him into a wall. Alec then leapt towards Veneto , who then spit his light saber into two and began fighting them both. As they fought Veneto started to weaken…when Revan was about to disarm him he caught him in a blast of force lightning before throwing him back and then whipped both his blades behind him and stabbed Alec with both blades. As Revan watched Alec fall to the ground he poured his energy from the belt into Alec to keep him alive then leapt at Veneto who was too busy laughing to notice and put both his blades in Veneto's chest. Letting his rage control him Revan called Zena's blades to his hands then spun behind Veneto and put them both in his back as well. Veneto's laughing stopped and he fell to his knees.

In a single blast Revan sent Veneto flying into a window which shattered and sent Veneto tumbling out of the tower through the air. Not bothering to go after him Revan ran to Alec. Looking down at him he realized that Alec's lungs had been pierced as Veneto removed his blades. Then he noticed that Alec's arms had been taken off an inch below the elbow. As Revan poured energy into Alec to heal him he realized that this wound was beyond him …so he called his mandolorian general and had him bring a medical capsule to transport Alec to the medbay…..As they ran to the medbay all Revan could think was…_Don't let him die….._

_End Chapter 18 ( Or Knight Fall Pt. 2 )_

* * *

**_End of Book One Fall Of the Jedi,_**

**_Two Weeks tops till I Release Chapter 1 Of Book 2 Rise of the Sith._**

**_As always I love my readers and followers,_**

**_Hope you enjoyed book 1_**


	19. Rise of the Sith, Birth Of the Monster(s

**Well Everyone, **

**i know i said two week but the suspense was killing me, **

**SOOOOOO here you go...**

**chapter 1 of book 2 Rise of the sith**

**Warning, no haters beyond this point, **

**Violaters will be laughed at and ignored...jkjk**

**Enjoy Everyone :0**

* * *

Darth Revan, Rise Of The Sith

A Continuum Of the birth of Darth Revan

Chapter 1 ( Or Birth Of The Monster(s) )

Revan stood over his best friend watching, as droids buzzed around him shoving tubes into his chest and attaching metal limbs in place of his hands…..Cries of pain escaped Alec's lips as the droids cauterized the piping into his lungs….His cries enraged Revan…..All this pain his friend was in, was his fault….His friend was laying not ten feet from him and was in agonizing pain….and all because Revan had fallen to the dark side, to Veneto's ploys….He had become a puppet. Now though, with Veneto dead he had a chance to right these wrongs, he also had even more chance now than ever to unite the galaxy under one rule and create peace….peace he thought with a sneer, peace is just a lie, there was only passion,…and with this passion….he drew his strength….with that strength…..he found power….and with his power…he gained victory….through Victory…his chains were broken…..The more Revan thought about this….the more he realized this was like a code….a code that summed up the ways of the sith…..

Looking back down at Alec he felt a sense of joy grip his heart, Alec was alive….though most likely in more pain than ever before….but he was alive…..Revan knew Alec was a survivor….As the droids finished attaching a new pair of arms to Alec's cauterized arms Revan felt a pang of guilt grip him as well. Due to his new prosthetic arms Alec would never be able to wield lightning….in fact Revan doubted he would even be able to channel energy….Granted he was always a strong warrior…..this would slightly weaken him…..In the back of his mind Revan was worried that Alec would not be able to forgive him, it was in that moment he realized that Alec might attempt to kill him… Though he doubted Alec could actually harm him he knew Alec was going to be pissed…He greatly wanted Alec as his new apprentice, in fact Alec was the only person in the galaxy left that Revan could trust…..Alec had stood up for Revan countless times when they were young….when bullies in the temple had picked on him for being weak….when they made fun of him….when they told him he wouldn't ever amount to anything… Revan chuckled to himself….how wrong those miserable wretches were….Revan had amounted to be both a Hero and a Traitor…..while one half of the galaxy praised him for what he had done, the other had placed a one billion credit bounty on his head….Revan shook his head and cleared his thoughts as a droid walked up next to him….

"My lord, we have finished our operations….he is both stable and well, but he will need time to adapt to his new prosthetics…." The Med Droid said to him.

"May I see him now droid?" Revan asked coldly

"Right this way my lord," Replied the droid.

The table had been rotated to a standing position but Alec's arms were cuffed at the wrists to the table. As Revan gazed at his best friend, he couldn't help but admire the doctors work. Now Alec truly looked like a sith lord. From his nose to his upper neck was covered in a black respirator wired directly to his lungs. The wiring was under his skin and concealed by a plate of sith stalker armor. A black cape hung from his shoulders down to his boots. A hood was draped over his head, a simple black belt around his waist with black clothing. In Revan's opinion Alec looked ready to kill an entire army….but inside he knew Alec would need to adjust to his body…..

As Revan reached out with his mind to Alec he used the force to burn off the drug keeping him asleep. Once it had been burned off Revan stepped back and waited for the moment of truth.

As Alec came to he took a deep breath through the respirator then blew it out, then another. Then he looked directly at Revan and said in a rasping voice, "Were am I, and what happened on Korriban Revan?"

Revan could feel the anger seething from Alec's body so in a slow voice he said, " We are on Polis Massa. You were wounded in the final battle with Veneto. He came in and fought us both after I defeated Kota and Kanan and successfully captured the temple.

At the mention of Kota and Kanan's death Alec's anger flared to an unimaginable height, "You killed them? Why Revan? What did Veneto do to you….you don't even look like yourself anymore."

After a moment of thought to choose his words Revan went on and explained everything that had occurred since Alec had been darted. Alec listened quietly and after Revan had finished he said, " I understand the choices you made Revan, I have trouble believing this power you claim to have discovered for controlling energy and matter though… If you still need someone to help you I will still be your brother."

"Alec, I appreciate your forgiveness but I must ask something of you, no matter the answer I will let you live today. I am in need of an apprentice, someone to share these secrets, though I am on the cusp of immortal I have not yet reached that point. I need someone who can one day equal my power, someone a can trust with all my secrets and knowledge. I must know if you will be my apprentice Alec? As I said before, weather you accept or not I will let you live, I owe you that much, but keep in mind, I can help you achieve limitless power, all you must do, is serve me."

Alec's face darkened at Revan's request, he didn't really want to serve anyone, frankly he wanted to go to the temple on Coruscant and make the blood of the Jedi and Sith alike rain from the sky. After a long moments consideration he realized that without Revan he would never be strong enough to do so…So….slowly turning to Revan he feel to one knee and said slowly, " I will be your apprentice Revan, I will learn at your feet and help rid the galaxy of the Jedi scourge…"

A sigh of relief escaped Revan, he had been very worried that Alec would turn on him, yet still after everything that had happened he was still loyal to his friend. To Alec he replied, " Then rise my apprentice, and no longer be known as the Jedi Alec but as the Sith Lord Darth Malek. "

As Malek rose to his feet a sigh of relief welled within Revan, he no longer had to hunt for an trustable apprentice….finally he could begin working towards peace….. Revan quickly excused himself from the room and let Malek have some time to recover and rest…

***Malek's Point of View***

He could see the relief on Revan's face the moment he fell to his knees. He could also feel Revan studying him with piercing eyes…..what for though Malek wasn't sure….. At this point Malek had no choice but to follow Revan and learn. Once Revan had trained him though….he would cast his old friend aside and destroy him, and everyone else who stood in his way…..Standing in the operation room Malek focused himself and let his rage cool slightly to clear his mind. With all this anger within him, Malek felt undoubtedly stronger but he knew he was not yet an equal to Revan's prowess….Still though, now he realized how fallen Jedi of the old had felt….The rush of power from the dark side made adrenaline flow through his body, despite how much weaker he now was physically ….mentally he was ready for anything. …..

End Chapter 1 ( Birth Of the Monster(s) )

**Well everyone Chapter two is already well underway,**

**Just need my co- editor to read it and give her opinions,**

**As always,**

**This series is dedicated to my little brother...**

**Stay Tuned**


	20. Bloodlust

**Yo everyone whats up? Thedragula here coming at yo with chapter 20 ( wow... its been a long journey. ) Of The tale of Darth Revan. Or Chapter 2 of Book two. Rise of the Sith. **

**Going to start with some apologies **

**Everyone,**

**I'm terribly Sorry,**

**I shouldn't have taken so long to make this chapter,**

**But,**

**To any of fans that might also be ATLA ( Avatar the last air bender )**

**fans, I have begun working on a Fanfic centered around Princess Azula. (YAYYYYYY~! :D)**

**Anyways, without anymore ranting,**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Begin Chapter 2 ( Bloodlust )

In Revan's eyes Malek took to the dark side like a rancor to a piece of meat. Though he admired it, he also feared it would be Malek's undoing…. To any sith lord Malek would have been an ideal apprentice given his hatred and rage , but Revan knew that his hatred and rage unbalanced him. His emotions would help him achieve the level he needed but a point would come were he would start slipping because of it.

Revan had offered Malek a week to adapt and recover but Malek had demanded to begin his training, and so Revan had slowly begun teaching Malek the secrets of the force. He had started with a description of the force itself as Drano had defined it. Then he continued on to explain the concepts of using one's mind in a battle. Malek had been highly intrigued by this art and had become very strong with his mind in little to no time. Soon Revan was barely able to hold Malek at bay without drawing on his stored energy to reinforce himself. As Malek progressed he turned to his swordsmanship …..he had taken Zena's old light sabers for the time being….He had quickly adjusted to the grips given that he no longer "felt" how they sat in his hand. So comfortable or not he merely used them to defeat his foes.

His form however had gone from Vapaad witch was a slightly dark side based style to all out Soreso, which is purely fueled by ones anger and speed and ones desire to kill. Though Revan only relied on it when he had used the force to make himself faster or stronger…..he had to admit it helped sometimes. Regardless Revan had indeed hoped that he would decide to try Djem So for a change. The form was old…and known for its elegance and difficulty to defend against.

Three weeks of training had passed and Revan felt that he and Malek were ready for their first test. Over the course of his training Revan and Malek had returned to Korriban and asserted their control over the moon and all surrounding systems. Riots had sprung up here and there but mostly the new control had been accepted. As he expanded his control though he ran into a planet that refused to accept any command but their own, Dathomir. The inhabitants of the planet were mostly made up of witches and sorcerers who all followed one woman named Mother Talzin.

With Revan and Malek's combined might he knew the witches would stand no chance, therefore they would lead the assault on the planet. Revan had setup a minor sized fleet with 3 battalions of men to send. Crushing the people of this planet though, was not Revan's true intention. He needed the secrets that mother Talzin held captive. His sources had told him that she knew the secret of immortality. Revan knew with this he would finally be unstoppable and could re-make the galaxy into his image. An image of peace and justice. Then when the galaxy was taken care of, he would destroy both the Jedi and sith so that never again would they plague the galaxy with their constant fighting…..

*One Week later *

An explosion sounded off the Revan's right, he looked to see Malek leap from the flames and slice down three more night sisters. Revan watched as Malek viscously ripped through the defensive line of the enemy destroying everything in his path. The more Revan realized that Malek was unbalanced. As Revan returned his attention to the battle in front of him he took the legs out from under two warriors before leaping fifty feet forward and landing in the center of the battle. Drawing from his belt Revan released a monstrous blast lightning that burned and shocked everything in its path. As the enemy fell back to escape the lightning he front flipped forward and began cutting down warrior after warrior. The battle had been raging for three days without any sign of a potential ending. No matter what Revan and Malek threw at the Night Sisters they seemed to continuously pull troops from nowhere. Initially it had only been women as Revan had suspected but as the battle tore on many weaker males appeared to help the women battle. The men of Dathomir were of no match to Revan, in fact he pitied them. They had been pulled from their peaceful villages and forced to fight a battle that wasn't theirs. When Revan had come to the planet they had surrendered, but the women had forced them to rise up and fight.

The forest Revan and his men were stuck battling in was a deathtrap. The longer they stayed there the weaker they were becoming. They needed to push the remaining three hundred yard to the foot of their temple. He knew once they arrived there that there would no doubt be more traps but it would help raise the morale of his men. So with that thought a brilliant thought he reached for his comlink and ordered a full retreat. At the same time however Malek came over and with his voice seething with rage spat out, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING REVAN? WE ARE ALMOST THERE!" Revan simply smiled, pointed up and gave the order to the bomber pilots who raced across the battlefield and dropped bombs on the Night sisters who were too busy charging forward in a vain attempt to cripple Revan's men during the retreat. As the smoke cleared what few enemies that remained in the forest were taken down by Revan's snipers.

Malek gave Revan an angry look before charging towards the temple with inhuman speed. Revan force jumped the distance in one leap then ordered his men move in and surround the temple. As Malek came bounding up the stairs of the temple Revan simply waited for him and then turned and blasted the doors of the temple open with one blast of the force…..

End Chapter 2 ( Bloodlust )

* * *

**Ok everyone, **

**Hope you enjoyed it...yeah little bit of a cliffhanger there lol, at any rate chapter 3 will be up soon**

**Until Then,**

**The Force Shall set me free.**

**TheDrag**


	21. Book 2 Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**It took forever but here it is.**

**Trying to do longer more in depth chapter from here on in...**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

Begin Chapter 3

To Revan's surprise when the temple doors flew open he encountered not an army of warriors, but of Mother Talzin herself. She was very tall, broad shouldered and had a very cold look in her eyes.

"Greetings Lord Revan. We know why you have come Dathomir. And we will never bow to the control of others, let alone men. You may as well leave now, you will never control this planet." As she turned to look at Malek she then said, "Darth Malek, we pity you. All that has happened to you was not that of which you were destined. You were once destined for greatness, but now all your future holds is darkness, so much darkness in fact that it will tear the galaxy apart. We offer you this advise, let go of your hatred of the Jedi, it was not their fault that you lost your arms, nor their fault that you lost your ability to breathe on your own. All of that blame falls Revan's shoulders." She turned back towards Revan, "You are a traitor to all Revan, you betrayed the Jedi and joined the Sith, only to betray them and Kill the Emperor's fist. Soon the Emperor himself will seek revenge for his fallen apprentice. When that happens this galaxy will be devoured by his power. Heed my warning Revan the traitor. You will burn. You will suffer, but you will not find the peace of death…." With that she brought her hands together above her head and with a clap she vanished in a thunderclap.

Revan looked over to Malek and could that Talzin's words had shaken him, if not only enraged him more. As Revan and Malek exited the temple and walked back to the ship he brought out his comlink, and ordered his men to level the temple. As the bombers laid waste to the night sister temple Revan heard mother Talzin's words whisper in the back of his mind "You will never find peace". With a shudder Revan boarded the Infiltrator and set a course for Korriban. He needed a rest, Malek had offered to deal with the remaining resistance on the planet before meeting up with him on Korriban.

*Five Days Later*

The trip back to Korriban had been long and boring for Revan. Once he arrived he had to make countless preparations for the temple before he could began recruiting new sith lords. He also had to attend countless meetings with the Mandolorian Commanders and the generals of Revan's loyalist Army known only as the Revanites. The Revanites had surprised him, many of them were republic soldiers who fought under him back when he killed the Mandolore. After hearing he had returned and of the Jedi's actions on Korriban they had left the republic, bringing a decent sized fleet with them. Having them made a slight difference, for it sowed seeds of doubt throughout the republic. People who had always remained loyal to the republic were beginning to believe in Revan's views over the Jedi. Revan's name had been kept a secret from the public. He always wore the mask of the Mandolore when in public and had gone by the name, the Butcher. His nickname had of course drawn out some questions, but for the most part people didn't question it….Sighing as he looked out over the temple being reconstructed he couldn't help but feel as though things were going well, for once….

*One month later*

Revan's armies had grown significantly over the last month, his temple on Korriban was quickly taking shape as he wanted it. Malek was still back on Dathomir battling a rebellion that had risen after Revan left. Malek had reported the rebellions were slowly getting weaker and weaker, frankly Revan hoped they continued. For as long as they continued he had reason to keep Malek on Dathomir and out the real fight where his rage and unbalanced mind could destroy everything. Though it pained Revan he had come to realize that recruiting Malek was a mistake. For even now, he knew Malek was thinking of a way to kill him. He also knew that with Malek no longer trustable he would need to find a new apprentice. This time however he would make sure to find an apprentice who was balanced. Looking around him at his throne room he sighed….The throne had been built out of the council chambers after the attack on the temple. It truly was beautiful, the most sacred place maybe in the galaxy for the Jedi had been torn down and rebuilt in his image, the true image. His lead mandolorian commander, Zakkeg had made countless suggestions for the throne room. Though some were good, most had simply been the ideas of a warmonger. At any rate Zakkeg was Revan's favorite mandolorian. Zakkeg had been able to convince all but one of the clans to join Revan's army. Thus Revan had named Zakkeg his second in command.

AS Revan stood from his throne and brought out his comlink to call Zakkeg in to spar his comlink buzzed just before he could say something. " Go ahead Zakkeg what news do you have?" Revan said icily.

"My Lord, there is a republic ship requesting access to our landing pad. They claim to be here on a diplomatic mission to speak with you. Shall we blow them out of space or allow them to land?"

Revan smiled slightly, "Allow them to land commander, I will meet them right outside on the temple landing pad."

*Ten Minutes Later*

Revan watched the ship land, he took note of how the pilot struggled to land evenly. Obviously whatever Jedi was aboard hadn't brought a decent pilot.

As the landing ramp lowered, Revan's hand rested on his fallen masters light saber. No sooner than the ramp touched the ground two rows of five men with blaster rifles marched down the ramp and assembled on either side of the path. Once done the shouldered their weapons as a group of robed figures marched down the ramp, there weren't very many….probably no more than ten. They all had light sabers hanging by their sides. Most of them men, of the three that were women. One was twilek and stood at the back of the group, the second was a togruta with long tales hanging down her chest. The final one who stood at the very front of the group, was a human female. As Revan's eyes met her face he was surprised to see the face of Bastila Shan…..

*_Flashback Ten Years Ago*_

_Revan and Alec were running through the temple excitedly. They had just gotten their first light sabers and their master's had given them the night off. After running around randomly for fifteen minutes Alec had said, "I'm going to go find food….want to come? " Revan shook his head and pointed down the hall before saying, "I'm going to go to the arena and find someone to fight with so I can practice with my blade and learn the rest of the higher level sets." _

_Alec turned to smirk at Revan, " Don't lie Revan… we both know you just want to go watch Bastila practice with her master." _

_Revan's cheeks turned slightly pink before he said, " Oh just go get your food Alec…I'm going to practice." then he turned and ran off to the training arena._

_As Revan walked through the doorway and into the arena chamber he heard the clashing of blades. Across the arena pairs of battling Jedi dueled, Revan's attention was quickly drawn to two figures in the center of the arena. Both warriors were armed with dual ended blades and were whirling them with blinding speed. The older and larger one was the temple blade master. The younger girl before him was nearly twelve years old, yet she was holding her ground against her master. As master and apprentice fought back and forth with their green blades a crowd began to build up around them, among them both Jedi masters and apprentices alike. Everyone wanted to see the blade master's "prodigy". Many had heard about her skills, saying they rivaled even her masters, and at such a young age._

_As the duel wore on people slowly began to walk away except for Revan and a few other masters. But even as people thought it wouldn't come to an end the blades master twirled his blade in an interesting pattern before knocking apprentices blade out of her small hands and bring one end of his staff like blade to her neck to say, " Dead, though your skills in the Joyo form are greatly increasing my young padawan. Well done, your free for the rest of the night."_

_As she walked away another master walked up and bowed to the master before igniting his blade and beginning a duel. Bastila came to a stop and stood a few feet from Revan to watch her master. As the seconds turned into minutes of dueling she said out of to Revan without turning to face him, " You know, its rude to stare at people. " Then she turned to face him and dropped a hand to her saber hilt, " Don't you have something better to do than stare at me? Who are you anyways?"_

_Revan took a second to swallow the lump of nervousness in his throat before he said, "I….I'm Revan, Master Qwen-Sho's apprentice, and I uh….i was just watching you practice, your amazing…..i wish I were as good as you."_

_A smile slid across her face before she walked over and whispered in his ear, " Meet me on the roof of the temple tonight at midnight…" Then she walked away leaving Revan standing their alone._

_`Midnight came quickly for Revan, in fact at the very stroke he was on the roof listening to speeders shoot by, he didn't even notice Bastila sneak up behind him. Next to his left ear a blazing green light lit into existence accompanied by the snap-hiss of a light saber flaring to life. in his right ear he heard Bastila whisper, "Dead" then she giggled and lowered her blade. "You know Revan, I've seen you and your friend practicing, you have the potential to be a great dueler...but your using the wrong form…..the way you fight, your style and attitude…it all points towards someone who would be a Djem-So style fighter. Yet still you use the flawed Atari form…..it wears you out to quickly….Have you ever seen the Djem-So form used in a duel." When he shook his head she sighed and with a smile split her blade into two separate handles and hung the spare on her belt. Then crouching into a defensive stance she said watch. No sooner than Revan nodded she launched into a elegant set of strikes and slashes. Watching her from afar Revan was amazed at how fluid and well honed her moves were. Each move no doubt the result of hours of training. Watching her go through the set Revan also noticed how it seemed as though she was dancing._

_Unable to hold back from the question he asked her why she was dancing, he was shocked by her reply though.._

_"I'm not dancing Revan." She smiled slightly before explaining, " The Djem-So form is about elegance. When you use this form you set out to not only perform with great skill, but to look as though you are a master dueler. The goal of this form, is to look as though all your moves are effortless. To make your opponent fight harder. A great deal of timing goes into this, you can't block too quickly or the enemy will think your fighting brutally and mindlessly, but if your too slow they will think that you are weak. You need to land your blows in precise sync with your opponent, this will make them think you aren't trying, then they will lose faith in their own abilities….Here attack me, let me demonstrate"_

_Revan didn't waste a moment before pouncing through the air and beginning a set of fast and powerful attacks he had learned only a few days ago, to his surprise though, as each strike went toward Bastila she flicked her blade up to stop it, as though she wasn't trying to maintained a bored expression throughout the entire set before performing a roundhouse kick and knocking Revan on his back. with a flick her wrist her blade was at his throat, an evil grin spread across her face, "Dead" after she helped him to his feet, "Meet me here every other day at the same time and we will practice…ill tech you Djem-So.." With that she turned and started walking away._

_"Why are you helping me though Bastila?" She froze when he asked her…._

_"Because Revan, being the prodigy that I am, many people are afraid of me, just people are afraid of you and your force powers…Sometimes its nice to have a friend."_

_Revan watched her walked off….a smile slid across his lips…he couldn't wait to tell Alec…._

_For three years they met and trained on the roof, Alec never believed Revan when he told him about Bastila. But Revan enjoyed his time with her on the roof…._

_*_**End Of Flashback ***

**Present Day **

As Bastila walked towards Revan he reached out through the force expecting to feel anger radiating off of her due to the fact that he had killed her master but instead he found an aura of peacefulness and balance. As she came to a stop before him, he snickered before saying, " The Jedi must be desperate if they sent the finest duelist in the entire Jedi order…."

Revan saw her body stiffen, she had recognized his voice despite his mask. a glimmer of fire sparked in her eyes before she said, "IM only here Revan, because the Jedi want to make peace. They do not approve of the massacre on Korriban. They feel that Kota and Kanan mislead the order, and knowingly sent have of us to their deaths, therefore they want to establish a treaty with you and your mandolorian empire." With a deep breath she added, " I however want to hear your side of this story, what truly happened here Revan? What did you find in the far reaches of space that convinced you that this-" She gestured to the temple then the piles of fallen being burned. "- was the proper course of action? What made you become so unbalanced? What excuse can possibly account for all the death you've brought to this world, and to the surrounding systems?"

Revan took a long moment to think, then he went on to tell everything he had gone through from the moment that he killed the Mandolore, up to the present moment before her ship had landed. After his story he added, "Bastila, what happened to your master-"

"No!", she said with her voice shaking though he couldn't tell if it was with anger or sorrow…."My master, died defending what he believed was right. Though he may have been following orders given from a traitorous leader, he was being loyal nonetheless. You having killed him makes a very obvious statement, your more powerful than anyone in this galaxy who dares to oppose you. Stronger than any of the surviving council members, stronger even then me the Prodigy of the Jedi order's most skilled swordsman. It is obvious at this point that no one will stop you with a blade, and seeing as how I was sent here with orders to kill you should you reject our truce. Thus I beg you Revan, the war between Jedi and the mandolorians took enough friends from me, don't make me kill you…"

Revan's smile faded away as he realized what was going to happen, " Bastila, you know your possibly my greatest friend except for Alec, with him having lost his way you might be my only remaining friend in this galaxy. Though it pains me to say this, I cannot give out on my chance to bring peace and order to the galaxy. If I surrendered to the Jedi, the lies they have spread would only spread further and create more chaos. The powers I have found aren't completely evil Bastila, some of them are helpful for example-" Revan drew his knife from his belt and carved a long cut down his arm, after he did this he drew from the energy within his light saber hilt and his wound started putting off black smoke. When it cleared his arm was fully healed, not even a scratch remained. "I'm not the evil monster that people have made me out to be Bastila, I just want to bring true peace to the galaxy."

Bastila dropped her hand down to the hilt of her dual ended saber, then said slowly, " Revan, im sorry it came to this, you and I had a long history….."

As her green blades sprang to life and she moved towards Revan he ignited his own red blades and moved towards her…

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**That cliffhanger eh?**

**Until next time,**

**May the force set you free :)**


	22. Book 2 Chapter 4

**Well everyone it just occurded to me that the last chapter brought me up to 22,000 words for this story, **

**So as celebration for hitting the 20k mark you all get an extra chapter, a few days early :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Begin Chapter 4**

To Revan's surprise Bastila made the first move by spinning her dual saber around her forming a blurred wall of green around her body before whipping her blade down in a slash aimed at his head. The blow wasn't to heavy set, so Revan managed to block it easily. As he fell back into a defensive stance and began to defend himself against attack after attack he did everything he could not to kill her, she was important to him. He needed her to see his side of the story…..to see the truth.

As the two exchanged blow over and over they battled back and forth across the landing pad, Bastila's warriors were standing back and watching for the outcome. As Revan fought with Bastila he realized that the other Jedi with her were still young. Probably still in their teen years, at the height of their youth. Revan wondered if he could turn them, no doubt it could be difficult but maybe if more people saw his point of view…..then he could convince Bastila to join him.

Returning his attention to the fight at hand Revan deflected three blow aimed at his chest and returned with four cuts that were intended to split her light saber as he had done to her master. Each time he tried though she slid back and avoided his cuts.

As the fight wore on, Revan started to worry. He didn't want to have to use the force to enhance himself, he needed to win this fight with his own skills. He needed this, to prove that he was still an honest warrior. But try as he might, he knew his skill set was below hers. On the other hand, she couldn't break his defense, evidently the years spent sparring on the temple roof had made them learn everything about the others methods. They knew each other too well, they both knew each other's moves. Like two halves of a whole they would have been unstoppable if they had been in the same side.

**(Imagine Battle of the heroes song playing during this battle)**

As the duration of the battle carried on before they realized it an hour had passed, yet still back and forth they fought. With a violent exchange of blows Revan and Bastila both leapt back a few steps to catch their breath, Revan seized to opportunity to say, " Bastila please, I'm begging you. Don't make me do this…You know that I am telling you the truth about what happened, I know your loyal to the Jedi, but your first loyalty should be to the galaxy as a whole. If you strike me down they will suffer the lies and treachery of the Jedi, and if I strike you down then Alec will be the only one to take my place. You and I both know that cannot happen. If he rose to power he would destroy the galaxy. I need your help Bastila, please…..

Bastila's only response after what he said was to take a deep breath and say, "Revan, I can't. Not because of you or your acts. Simply because you have allied yourself with the Sith. You have betrayed the Jedi, and the republic….and me…." With that she split her light saber into two and launched herself at him.

As she flew towards him he drew from his belt to mend his exhaustion, then quick as lightning he brought his scarlet blades up to meet her green blades. As the blades met and crackled against each other, Revan realized the only way to beat her was to either kill her, or use his new skills. Though to kill her was the easiest way to deal with this he couldn't bring himself to do it, so having made up his mind he drew from the energy set within his belt to speed his limbs and as her blades flashed towards him it felt like time slowed down. Using both his blades at once he aimed each one to intercept hers, however just before the blades met he adjusted his angle by no more than an inch and took off the emitters to both her blades.

As the broken sabers fell from her hands Bastila threw her knee into Revan's chest used the kick to back flip a few feet back. She then called one of the blades that Revan had dropped to her hand and leapt at him intending to cut him in half. As she swung however his hand flew towards her with blinding speed and twisted the light saber out of her hand and used his grip to pin her on the ground. Revan then called a pair of cuffs from his belt and locked her wrists together.

As he stepped away she looked at him with a look of anger, "YOU CHEATED!" She practically screamed at him. "At least now we know, that you could never beat me Revan. You're a coward and a liar."

Being called a liar by his last friend lit a spark of anger within him, without realizing it he lashed out with his mind towards hers. As his mind enveloped hers everything he had seen and done since the Mandolore fell flashed in an instant through her mind. As soon as he realized what he had done Revan withdrew from her mind and said, " Bastila, I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't lie did you?" She said with a broken voice. Her shoulders fell and her face fell into one of despair. "Everything you told me was true…..Even what you said about Kanan and Kota?"

Revan hesitated before whispering, "Yes" he took a breath, " Bastila I never lied to you, I could never. You're the only person I have left in this galaxy."

A tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm sorry Revan, I should have believed you. I sensed that something was wrong when the Jedi gave me the orders to kill you….but I ignored the feeling and told myself that you had betrayed us, and joined the sith."

"Bastila I never truly joined the sith, though I became one it was never my intention to do as they wished. I their knowledge to get the power I needed to bring down Kota. I want to tear down the Sith, they need to be purged and rebuilt. Only now, they won't be called Sith. Now they will be called Revanites…..We will all serve the one task of bringing peace and order to the galaxy, and not spread lies and grab at power…."After Revan finished he watched her sit there and think for a long minute before she stood. As she stood he reached out with the force and freed the cuffs on her hands.

"Thank you Revan" She said while rubbing her wrists. Then she said, "What a fool I have been, to think all these years I served a corrupt order….." She took a shaky breath before looking up to Revan and saying, " Revan, I am sorry for trying to kill you, I realize now that to help the galaxy I need to work with you, therefore I ask you…Revan will you accept me as an Apprentice, will you train me in the ways of the force. Will you show me how to bring Peace and justice to the galaxy?"

A small smile touched his lips, "Yes Bastila, I will take you in as my apprentice, and teach you the ways of the force that the Jedi fear, and together we will bring peace back into this galaxy torn by war.

No sooner then he finished however, in the headset within his helmet he heard the voice of, Zakkeg his Admiral say, "Sir, Lord Malek has just come out of hyperspace with his fleet and requests permission to land imediately."

Sighing, Revan told him, " Grant access"

As Revan waited for Malek to land he told Bastila to move her ship to the far side of the temple, and wait for his message to return. After she left, he stood there and watched Malek's shuttle come into view. As it landed he thought to himself, _This isn't going to be fun… _

**End Chapter 4**

* * *

**Hope you all liked it...**

**You know the drill**

**Like**

**Subscribe**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Review**

**If you read this far your awesome and I love you,**

**May the Force Be with you,**

**Always,**

**Stay tuned**


	23. Book 2 Chapter 5

**Well everyone,**

**I've done it again, yet another**

**beautiful chapter,**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

**Begin Chapter 5**

As the LAAT gunship landed on the pad and the doors opened out jumped five warriors with vibro-blades who all charged towards Revan. Without thinking Revan raised his hands and unleashed a monstrous torrent of purple lightning upon the first two warriors, who instantly fell to the ground and started thrashing as the lightning burned every nerve within their bodies. The remaining three however were smarter and held back. In the edge of Revan's vision he saw a small and sleek star fighter land behind the gunship.

Returning his focus to the three remaining enemies he drew his scarlet blades and threw one into the chest of the first warrior then leapt over him to cut the legs out from under the second. Another quick slice took his head clean off his shoulders then Revan turned to the final warrior and stabbed into his mind with his thoughts. After taking over the weaker opponents mind Revan willed the man to remove the light saber from his fallen companion and then stab himself through his own heart. As the man fell to his knees Revan called both his blades back to his belt and turned to face the gunship just in time to see it come rolling towards him. Reaching out to the ship he caught it with the force and then ripped it into two pieces and sent them tumbling off to the sides of the landing pad.

As the smoke cleared Revan saw him. Malek stood wearing his usual armor but his arms were different. He had obviously made numerous modifications to them in the months since Revan had last seen him. As Revan's gaze lifted to his face he noted the fact that Malek's eyes were almost glowing pure gold. At his side hung a pair of light sabers on each side of him. Revan's hands dropped to his saber hilts as Malek started striding towards him.

Malek came to a stop when he was five feet from Revan. Then he laughed evilly before saying, "I see your powers have grown even further, I didn't expect them to kill you. But I did want to make sure you were nice and warmed up, hehehehe want to have you nice and loose for the main event." I savage look a joy lit in his eyes, " You know Revan, I learned a great deal while fighting against the night sisters. For example, did you know that they are masters in sith sorcery? The mind of their warriors were mine for the picking when I took them prisoner. That coupled with your failed attempts to teach me how to manipulate energy, mean that now I can do far more powerful things…"

Not waiting to hear any more of Malek's pointless rambling Revan drew both his blades as he leapt towards Malek in an attempt to catch him off guard. To his surprise though, as he flew through the air Malek's hands came up and unleashed a massive blast of lightning that sent Revan flying back ten feet.

As the remaining static and lightning bounced across his body Revan used the force to channel it off him and back towards Malek, but before it touched him Malek's red blade sprang to life and caught the lightning. As the lightning was absorbed into the saber Malek then flipped the blade into a reverse grip and drew a second blade in another reverse grip. Then with a howl of rage Malek front flipped towards Revan and unleashed a steady barrage of slices and cuts.

**(Think of how star killer attacks on TFU2 )**

Revan was on his feet before Malek reached him and instead of drawing his blade he simply sidestepped the initial blow and then continued to dodge and duck from each of his attacks. After he had evaded Malek's initial onslaught of blows Revan performed a roundhouse kick and knocked Malek to the ground. With blinding speed Revan unleashed a steady flow of lightning down upon Malek who cried out in both pain and rage as the lightning coursed over his body.

Letting the flow of lightning end Revan sneered at Malek before spitting out, " You come here and challenge me. Even after I saved your life?" He delivered another short blast of lightning to keep him down, "I gave you new arms, and new lungs. IF NOT FOR ME YOU WOULD BE DEAD!" Another blast drew another cry of pain out of Malek, "You are nothing Malek, nothing but a loose end to tie up, and now that you are here, I am doing to-" Revan was cut off by three more gunships landing on the pad.

As the doors opened close to fifty warriors charged out towards Revan who responded by leaping at them and tearing through them with his blood red sabers. As he fought the men though, Revan failed to notice the group that lifted Malek off the ground and loaded him into his star fighter. …

As he cut down the last of the soldiers he saw Malek's star fighter shoot out of the atmosphere. Grabbing his comlink he practically screamed at the commander of his blockade to blow the ship up but before they could Malek entered hyperspace and was gone.

Revan's commander stuttered out, " Sir Lord Malek and his men have escaped, I a apologize for our incompetence."

Revan's heart stopped for a second, "What do you mean and his men commander?"

The man nervously said, "H-h-his f-f-fleet sir, th-they f-f-followed him into hy-hyperspace."

Revan thought for a second before issuing a command to dispatch probe droids to every part of the galaxy to track down Malek's fleet. The commander continued to stutter nervously and managed to choke out a promise that he would locate the fleet at any cost.

With a sigh of anger Revan stormed off to his throne room within the temple, once he arrived he summoned Bastila and her apprentices to his throne room. As he sat there waiting he removed his mask and hung it at his side. He sighed again and ran his hands through his hair, this wasn't what he had planned. With Malek on the loose it was only a matter of time before he began to strike against Revan's other fleets that were spread out across the galaxy.

While Revan waited he turned on a holoprejecter that showed the locations of all his fleets, and all known Republic fleets. The projection also had detailed descriptions of what each republic controlled world had to offer Revan and what defenses would be encountered there. Revan needed to make a plan of attack, this defeat with Malek couldn't be allowed to be seen. He needed a decent target to attack, as he looked over the map his gaze rested on Raxus-Prime. From what he knew of the planet it was all one massive junkyard. Most of the republics star cruisers were built in the factories there. Strategically it was both a large target to Revan's army, and also of great enough importance to spend his resources attacking. If he could successfully conquer this system, it could be a turning point for the battle against the republic. Without the factories and shipyards there, they would be at a loss for ships. This would make conquering worlds far easier as it would tax the reserves of supplies the republic held.

Revan knew that at the end of the war with the Mandolorians the republic had been drastically low on supplies and ships. Therefore it was likely Raxus-Prime held large caches of each that were waiting to be deployed into action.

Revan was about to give orders to organize a fleet for attack when the doors to the throne room hissed open, in walked Bastila followed by the five warriors who had been present when he fought her. He deactivated the holoprejecter and leaned back in his throne before saying, " Thank you for joining me here Bastila, I take it you have convinced these fine young warriors to join us as well?"

Bastila nodded before saying, "Yes my lord, they will loyally follow your command just as I will."

Revan smiled, "Good, good. Young warriors, if you remember were Jedi master Rohm Kota's chambers were, you will find a very interesting collection of knowledge within a holocron. I want you five to go and learn from it, when you believe you have learned what you can I will begin your training personally….You are all excused, Bastila however I need you to remain here for a moment." The five bowed and then left for Kota's old chambers. Once the doors closed behind them Revan stepped down **from** his throne and stood before Bastila. Then he looked at her and said, "Bastila, I have a highly important mission for you, I need you to begin this mission immediately. If you manage to succeed and return to me, I will begin your training and you will learn everything that I know."

She lowered herself to one knee and asked, "What it this mission my lord?" she paused before adding, " And why would you wait to begin my training?"

Revan chuckled lightly before saying, " I would wait to begin your training because your mission requires stealth, more stealth then sith sorcery could cover up, therefore if I teach you my secrets you would radiate darkness and alert the Jedi of your true intentions."

A frown came onto Bastila's face, "What would I be doing then?"

A grin spread across Revan's face, " You will be returning to the Jedi temple."…

**End Chapter 5**

* * *

**Hope you all liked it, **

**As always,**

**Follow,**

**Favorite,**

**Subscribe and what not,**

**Stay tuned,**

**May The Force Be With You,**

**Always**


	24. Book 2 Chapter 6

**Hey Folks,**

**Sorry this one took so long ive been busy**

**with work and trying to find a place to reside.**

** If any of my fans are living neasr fort Lauderdale and need a roommate hmu lol...times are tough**

**Anyways, **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Begin Chapter 6**

Bastila's smile dropped instantly and she said, " Why in the force would you have me go there, the Jedi wont trust me if I return alone….."

Revan chuckled, " You will go there and convince them that you barely escaped me, that you were lucky to make it away with your life….As it stands your are one of the highest ranking officers in the Grand army of the Republic, therefore you are the person my new conquest hinders on completely. You will return to the Jedi, and request a fleet of ships from the Raxus-Prime system. This will leave Raxus-Prime open for the taking when my fleet enter the system to conquer it."

She had a troubled look on her face, " But if you attack then the Jedi would suspect me of my traitorous act. Then they would no doubt kill me."

Revan turned towards a window that looked out over the Korriban landscape below the temple, "Yes, they will suspect you, but by the time they come after you….I will have already conquered Raxus-Prime and you will be there by my side."

"Yes my master, but where would you have me send the fleet once I receive the ships?" She Questioned.

"That, is the difficult question. You see Bastila, I've been thinking on it and I decided that I will have a small fleet assembled out near the Hoth system, that way the republic fleet you request will be dealt with. I'm sure you understand that I can't leave entire enemy fleets randomly flying about open space."

Bastila frowned for a second, "Yes, My Lord. I understand and I will do what must be done."

Revan let a smile touch his lips, "Good, Thank you Bastila. When we capture the refineries and factories on Raxus-Prime it will bring this war to a quicker end." Reaching out with a hand he called his mask from his throne to his hand. Then he turned back to Bastila as he put it on, "You are excused Bastila, I must go to a war meeting with my Generals. It would be wise for you to leave as soon as possible, so as to keep any suspicions from the Jedi from rising. I wish you luck with your mission my friend."

Bastila gave a low bow before she left the chamber. After she left Revan climbed back into his throne and waved his hand, with a twitch of the force the holoprejecter lit back up displaying all his Generals in a circle around the map of the galaxy.

They all bowed before waiting for him to speak, and when he did speak he used to force to enhance his voice and give himself a more commanding tone, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it has come to my attention that we are at a lack of production for ships. Therefore it is imperative that we find and secure numerous production points, else we risk losing our whole fleet. I am sanctioning the assembly of a full-scale invasion fleet. Once assembled we will lay siege on the planet Raxus-Prime and the factory moons surrounding. I have personally gotten in touch with my spies within the Republic and had them go to work deploying the ships there to the Hoth system, when the Republic fleet arrives there we will have a second fleet ready to ambush them. By ambushing the fleet directly out of hyperspace, we will sow distrust among the Republic higher-ups. They will begin to question each other's loyalty and thus eat themselves apart from the inside out." Revan paused for a moment before continuing, " If there are any who oppose this plan speak now or forever hold your peace." Revan waited a moment to see if anyone would speak out, as he suspected no one did until right before he was about to speak again…

"Excuse me my lord, but this mission seems a little too risky." Said a short fat General named Prail Vizla.

Revan's eyes lit up under his mask, " And just why, do you feel this course of action is too risky?" he said calmly while throwing dagger eyes at the short fat man.

"Because my lord, with former lord Malek's fleet on the loose they could attack us at any given time, what if they chose to strike in the middle of the invasion when we are at our most vulnerable, they would tear through us, would he not?"

Revan kept his anger in check while he stated rather coldly, "Former Lord Malek, is of no concern, this afternoon I dealt him a harsh defeat. He will need time to recover, assuming he even does. He was on the brink of death when his men escorted him from the landing pad."

Prail Vizla took a moment to compose himself, "Very well my lord, I will be happy to aid this battle however I can if you feel that Lord Malek is no longer a threat-"

"You" Revan smirked evilly, "Will remain on Korriban with a few ships-"

"But my lord I should be-" Prail froze as an invisible hand wrapped around his throat.

"You should, listen to your commands and remember your place. You are a soldier, not a King and as such you will follow my command. You will remain on Korriban and hold off anything that may appear here." Said Revan with a venomous tone. "The attack will proceed as I have commanded, I expect our first ships ready to deploy from the factories in a month's time. "

"Yes lord Revan," Replied every single commander replied before disabling the holoprojection to go about readying the fleet….

As Revan sat on his throne meditating he felt something stab into his mind, as the unseen being tore through Revan's mind it forced Revan into unconsciousness. The last thought through Revan's mind as his vision went black was "_Who in the universe is this?"…._

End Chapter 6

* * *

**Stay Tuned,**

**And may the force be with you...**


	25. Book 2 Chapter 7

**Despite no one reading/ caring here you go...**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

Begin Chapter 7

As Revan came back to awareness the first thing he felt was the piercing pain in his skull. Despite the pain he rose to his feet, and noticed his holoprejecter had a missed transmission. Walking over to it he active it and an image of Bastila flared to life.

"Revan," She said. " I can only hope that my message arrives in time to help you." She paused for a second. " Sir the Remaining members of the Jedi High council are in full disarray, there are rumors going about that they plan to capture your mind from the temple. My main reason for contacting you is to say that the temple is prime to be attacked, though I have had the Raxus Prime system cleansed of its fleet. I still recommend that you lead a dual assault, on both here and Raxus Prime. This may be your best chance you will get in this war Revan…..Bastila out. " With that her image faded away, and Revan was left standing there in his throne room…

Shortly after the image ended he called General Zakkeg to his throne room.

*Coruscant*

**Bastila's POV**

Bastila had just finished getting the republic fleet moved into position for the ambush and had sent her message to Revan. Now she was standing on the roof of the temple, staring out over the landscape. Silently to herself she began to wonder if she was making the right choices. She did believe in what Revan was doing but she didn't know if he was going about this in the best manner.

As she let a sigh out a sound behind her startled her, whipping out one of her dual blade halves and igniting it she brought it to the throat of the man behind her before realizing that it was Master Sateel from the high council. Realizing her error she quickly put it away.

"Easy there young one, I mean you no harm. I just came to see how your holding up, I can tell your encounter with our fallen friend has left you confused and torn." She smiled kindly before saying, " You know, it almost seems as though you care for him…."

"I don't know what to say master, Revan and I have a long and complicated history. He was my first real friend I made here at the temple, everyone else thought I was a freak and a teacher's pet. But not Revan, he took the time to get to know me and help me understand people. In return I taught him all his true skills with swordsmanship. I realize that he has fallen to the dark side, and I worry that there may be no saving him…." Bastila frowned, " There was a time where we almost ran away from the order to be together. So I guess that you could say I have or at least had feelings once for him…"

A painful look came to Sateel's face, " Bastila, young one. You know the rules of the Jedi order, love is forbidden. We cannot show emotion, we must keep it in check and not let it control us.

" Yes master, I know. However I sometimes feel as though, emotions can't be controlled. I feel as though we only push them back, like water in a damn we only suppress the flow." Bastila cast a look over to Sateel's face and saw a frown.

"Young one, if there is turmoil within you then you need to find peace before we call upon you. Which reminds me, the council and I wish to speak with you tomorrow morning." With that she turned to walk away and before she entered the turbo lift she said, " Bastila, we need you to be strong, though Revan and Alec have fallen we need you to be the leader of our forces. Therefore you must solve your inner conflicts and soon. then the doors closed and she left the roof.

Bastila sat there for hours just watching the skyline and thinking to herself, _The view is going to be ruined once Revan and his armies arrive….Maybe I shouldn't have called him here…..no, I trust him…._She sighed, all of this was bothering her, after talking to Revan everything strange the council had been doing seemed to fit in. The council had even given the youngest padawan light sabers…_PADAWANS_ she thought. She was starting to worry that the council knew Revan was going to attack Coruscant, part of her wondered if the council was using the younglings for the upcoming battle…._Not that it would even help, he's powerful enough to destroy the temple on his own…._

*Somewhere In the Galaxy*

"Sir, it seems that Revan has moved his entire fleet out of Korriban's atmosphere and the whole zeta quadrant surrounding." Said one of the helmsman, trembling.

"Where has he moved his fleet?" A man spoke from a dark spot in the room. His voice was ancient and sounded as though hundreds of people spoke through his vocal chords at the same time. His eyes were pitch black without a hint of white.

Without looking at the dark figure the helmsman replied shakily, "I-it would seem as though he is moving his fleet t-towards C-C-Coruscant sir…" He squeaked.

"And what of his former apprentice Malek?" The Voice Rasped

"H-He j-just left the Dromund Kas System my lord, What are your orders?" He spoke still without facing the dark figure.

As he rose from his throne and stood into the light everyone on the bridge of his ship, "You will start by facing your higher-ups when you speak to them," He seethed, then he pointed to a second helmsman "And you will prepare my Sith Interceptor for immediate departure." Then he looked to the man standing to the right of his throne," You, shall come with me to my quarters apprentice, I have an important job for you"

As soon as the doors to his quarters closed a scream of agony tore from the apprentices lips…..

End Of Chapter 7

* * *

**More to come,**

**thanks for reading this far,**

**May the force be with you.**


	26. Book 2 Ending

**Hey guys, this is the finale to book two,**

**Many tears were shed writing this,**

**I'm suffering a writers block now , and **

**its 1 am...pls enjoy, book three will never see this Fanfic site unless I see 5 reviews for this chapter,**

**ENjoy**

* * *

**Rise Of the Sith Chapter Eight**

Revan rose from his seat and walked down the ramp of his ship and onto the Jedi Temple's Main landing platform. Marching behind him were his hand trained apprentices left with him by Bastila along with five hundred Mandolorian's. At the head of the mandolorian legion marched Zakkeg, fully armed and ready for the fight. The apprentices all wore black cloaks with silver masks covering their faces. They also wore light armor and were each given a crystal within their masks with enough energy stored within to fuel them through the fight.

Revan had trained them everything he could about controlling energy, including basic spells to both heal themselves and increase their body strength to the point of which he wouldn't need to worry about them during the fight. They had learned exceptionally fast, as Bastila had assured him..

As Revan and his force reached the top of the stairs he heard a thunder-clap, as he looked around he saw no clouds in the sky, nothing to suggest a storm. He quickly gave up searching for the source of the boom when he realized that the temple had been placed on high alert. Snipers lined the roof of the temple and had their weapons trained on him, looking back at Zakkeg he bared out, "Shields up now!"

Right on queue Zakkeg brought up his left arm and activated his laser shield, no sooner than he did the rest of the Mandolorians brought out theirs as well.

As soon as Revan reached the entrance of the temple was when all hell broke loose. The snipers on the temples roof started raining shot after shot down on the army, forcing them to surge forward into the temple. As they all got into the main hall of the temple more blaster fire rained down from the balconies, on top of that Jedi started to lead down from the balconies and engage his soldiers.

Revan's men gave battle cries and eagerly engaged the Jedi and other soldiers, meanwhile Revan turned his attention to the five Jedi masters that were walking to him. The first two both drew a single blue light saber, while the third drew a dual ended green light saber. Then the fourth and fifth drew a blue and green saber each. As the first two masters moved towards Revan time seemed to slow down , two red blades sprang to life in his hands he brought them up to catch the blue blades he had an uneasy feeling in his gut, something was wrong.

***Meanwhile….***

***Bastila POV***

"AGGGGHHHHHHHH", The cry tore from her lips as the lightning arced across her body. Despite losing all feeling in her limbs the lightning still burned and tingles in the bottoms of her feet. She hung suspended by something invisible….she figured it had something to do with sith sorcery, probably some method of making prisoners spill their guts…

As the lightning ceased, the man across the room rose from his throne and stepped into the light, as Bastila's eyes made contact with the man's she immediately wished the hadn't. His eyes were empty, nothing but black nothingness, it felt like they could pierce into her soul and judge her for everything she had ever done and ever would do. Spitting out blood on the floor she looked up and rasped, "Why?"

When he spoke, his voice was powerful, it made Bastila want to bow and submit to him, "Why not? I find your suffering pleasurable, sick as you may think it to be I couldn't care any less. You're a Jedi and I am a true sith lord….."(**Think of Ozai(From ATLA) (Avatar TV show) voice, but imagine it layered as though 10 of him are speaking in perfect harmony….)** " However, I am seeking something and you will tell me where I can find it…..Should you choose not to help me than you will continue to suffer things most unimaginable…..and un-pleasurable at that….." Another short burst of lightning brought another cry of agony from her lips, He reached up and ran the back of his hand along her cheek. She recoiled from his touch and glared at him.

A chuckle escaped his lips and filled the chamber before his grace grew serious and he forced her to look directly into the abyss of his eyes as he said, "What, does he fear?"

***Back with Revan***

Revan had brought down the first two with ease but the final three had flanked him and were building up to be a difficult battle. The twin brothers attacked him from behind while the Zabrak steadily came at Revan with strike after strike. Revan had already gotten cut in the ribs multiple times by this Zabrak because every time he tried to strike back the two brothers would try to hack him down. However Revan was struggling to maintain this fight as it was burning through his energy to move at the speeds he had to in order to stay alive. As a desperate move he slashed his blades in a wide arc at the brothers who easily parried the attacks, however as he brought his blade back into a defensive position he used the force to propel him up and over the Zabrak who, with a well placed kick in the back was sent flying into the brothers. While they were down he mustered enough strength do discharge a decent sized blast of lightning from his fingertips which managed to knock the Zabrak out, but he only managed to daze the brothers who quickly leapt at him and continued the fight.

As they came at him, Revan made damned well sure to keep them both in front of him this time. Before they reached him he launched into a ferocious Soreso style attack set that steadily drove the two back. Once he managed to pin them against the wall he knew it was over, within a few slashes he had them on the ground clutching the stumps of their missing arms. He left them there to die and walked over to the Zabrak who was just managing to get on his feet. Revan grinned at the beast, "You know, I do believe now it's your turn" With that Revan locked his two curved hilts together and formed a dual ended staff. (**Think of Ventress's light sabers from the clone wars**)

As Revan moved towards the Zabrak he instantly noticed a hitch in the beast's stride. He also noted that the creature was still slightly disoriented. As the Jedi began to attack Revan, he deactivated one of the blades and tucked his left arm behind his back while dueling the monster single handedly. Revan barely had to try, in fact he managed to dance around the beast. Most of the Zabrak's attacks hit the floor or walls due to Revan's constantly moving. As Revan grew bored of toying with him, he slid behind the beast and ignited a blade through his heart.

As the blade sprang to life in his chest the Zabrak let out a choking sound and a cry of pain before he fell to his knees. He looked up at Revan and with his dying breath he asked, "Why Revan? Why?" before he fell to the floor completely.

As Revan took a step back the fallen Zabrak's words echoed in his mind….._Why?..._As Revan looked out at the battle it was clear his men had the upper hand, so Revan made his way to the turbo lift which brought him to the high council chamber. As he stood before the door unsure of what would be on the other side he knew one thing, he was ready. With a kick he sent the doors flying open and laid eyes upon the Jedi high council chamber…

***Bastila POV***

Bastila watched in horror as the man in black blasted master Sateel with his lightning, the cries that came from her made Bastila want to cry. This Jedi in no way deserved this all she had ever done to the galaxy was try to bring peace and harmony to it. Yet here she was, being tortured merely because she was a Jedi…_Sith…._Bastila thought…she hates them, every one of them. Part of her was even starting to hate Revan just because he was associated with them. Bastila looked over to the other masters who were also hanging from invisible bonds. None looked to be in good enough shape to fight this man, she wasn't sure how or even if they would make it out of this one…

***Revan***

Revan was furious, _THOSE COWARDS….._ he thought….How can they just run away and leave these weaklings to defend the temple….When he had kicked down the door all he had found was a holoprejecter showing the planet Korriban…. Now he stood on the bridge of his star destroyer watching stars shoot past, the temple was his. In the end he had one, yet even now he felt as though he was about to lose…..He knew the council members were weak but he didn't think they were stupid….. by running off to a enemy planet and abandoning the temple they had thrown their chance of winning this war, Revan now controlled the greatest system in the galaxy. The senate was now under his control and Zakkeg was dealing with the treaty that the senate agreed to sign. Revan looked at a clock, they had been in hyperspace for two days now…..within the next few minutes they were due to arrive at Korriban's outer atmosphere. Revan knew he was ready, this was what he had spent months building up for, once he won this battle all he would have to do is tie up the loose end known as Malek then the galaxy could enjoy a period of peace, under his rule.

As the ship exited hyperspace and Korriban shot into view Revan felt something unexpected, as soon as the ship entered the atmosphere he had anticipated an aura of pure light side energy, but instead all he felt was pure darkness. That struck a chord in the back of his mind, _it must be Malek here, go figure he attacks while I'm away, maybe he did me a favor and killed Prail while he was at it…._ thought Revan with a smirk.

One of the ships deckhands came up to Revan and told him, "Sir your landing shuttle is ready for your departure."

"Thank you soldier, you may go about your duties…." Replied Revan

"Sir, if I may…..does this mean that the war is over?" He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"We will win this war by the end of the day…." Revan said with a slight smile before stepping onto the shuttle and closing the hatch. _Or will we? _Revan thought silently to himself. The closer he got the temple the more he doubted himself….

As the shuttle came to a stop on the tarmac Revan stepped off a shuddered, _something's not right…..they're are absolutely no defenses…Malek isn't that foolish, and neither are the Jedi masters…..Are they?_ While trying to cast aside his doubtful thoughts Revan began making his way towards the throne room. No sooner than he entered the main hall a black cloaked figure rose and stepped in front of him. Revan couldn't make out any of his body because all of him was covered in his cloaks and his mask. A scarlet blade ignited in his hand and swung towards him faster than Revan could draw his blade….as soon as the man's blade touched Revan's skin he vanished….._What the hell was that?..._ With a curse Revan doubled his speed and hauled it to the throne room. As he approached the doorway he noticed a single warrior guarding it, the man was identical to the one Revan ran into downstairs…Without a second though Revan brought up his saber and threw himself towards the man who, reacted inhumanly fast and had his blade up to meet Revan's before he knew what happened. The next thing Revan felt was a boot in his chest and a wall in his back. As Revan crawled back to his feet he spat out a mouth full of blood and held his hands up, then released a pure and direct blast of lightning into the man's chest. The man threw his hands up to catch Revan's lightning and absorbed it till Revan released his torrent.

After Revan stopped his lightning the man vanished in a cloud of black smoke….. without a second thought Revan turned back towards the throne room doors and threw them open, what he heard next chilled him to the bone.

"Ah, welcome Revan please come in. We have much to talk about…"

***Bastila***

She heard the fighting outside, then she heard the lightning….that was when she realized who was there, when he threw the door open she wanted to scream at him to run for his life….but as the door swung open the man choked her with the force till she gave up on speaking….. then he spoke in his bone chilling voice and said, " Ah, welcome Revan. Please come in, we have much to talk about…." Revan's hand instantly shot for his light saber but was caught halfway by an unseen force, "There won't be any need for that Revan, you wouldn't stand a chance against me anyways."

Revan looked at the man and said with a rancid tone, "Who are you?"

The man's chuckle filled the throne room before he said with a scornful tone, "Is it not obvious young one? I Am the Sith Emperor….the man you claim to be….though you may call me Darth Vitiate. Not that it matters Revan you won't live long enough to remember it….." With that Vitiate snapped his fingers and sharp thunderclap echoed through the chamber as ten cloaked men appeared out of thin air. Each stood behind one of the Jedi including her…as the masters fell to the floor they were each picked up by a cloaked figure and had a light saber ignited and held to their throat.

Vitiate let out a laugh, " You know you can't save them all Revan, so who will it be?"

Revan looked straight into her eyes and she heard his voice in the back of her mind say, _My shuttle in on the landing platform, get ready to run as fast as possible. The masters will be going with you as well, warn the republic. I will do what I can, I realize now that I have been horribly wrong and here I will most likely die, Bastila just know that I'm sorry for what I've done…._ Hearing him say this brought a tear to her eye….she knew what was going to happen, and as he released the explosion she ran out the door with Sateel in her arms and the masters behind her….She heard the explosions behind her and the fighting but she didn't look back…not until she had made it onto the shuttle, as she ran towards the ramp a hand grabbed her shoulder. She whirled around to face master Shang…

"Don't…" He wheezed, "Revan made his choice, he died to save us….. If you go in there you will only die in vain, We just lost our finest Jedi, I don't want to lose another… Now we have to focus on getting back to Coruscant and protecting the republic from Vitiate…."

She felt the tears roll from her eyes as the door closed and the shuttle lurched into orbit…..

***Revan***

The moment Revan heard his name, he knew what was going to happen, so he looked into Bastila and spoke to her with his mind, "_ My shuttle in on the landing platform, get ready to run as fast as possible. The masters will be going with you as well, warn the republic. I will do what I can, I realize now that I have been horribly wrong and here I will most likely die, Bastila just know that I'm sorry for what I've done…." _He looked away when he saw the tear in her eye, seeing it hurt him. He knew what he had to do…..He had to save the Jedi, despite what he had been believing he had come to realize that Kota and Kanan had only been Veneto's pawns….and now he realized that Veneto was this man Vitiates pawn…..This scared Revan, Veneto had been almost too powerful for Revan, and he was only a pawn….Revan knew he stood no chance so he looked to master Shang and spoke to him with his mind as well, "She will come back for me, don't let her, without me hear she will be the galaxies only hope…my knowledge will be in your chambers at the temple, use it wisely and share it with her. I'm sorry my old friend."

Revan saw him look up then heard in his mind, "Revan, you have always walked a difficult path, I respect you for always doing what you thought was right. If we live though this, then I will forever more be in your debt…"

With that Revan drew from all the energies he had stored and released it, creating a sonic blast that sent all the cloaked men flying into the wall. As they stood up and tried to recover, Bastila and the rest of the masters made a run for it. With the last of his energy he reached out and forced the blast doors shut so that no one could leave. Then with all the strength he could muster he drew his saber and pointed it at Vitiate on his throne. " You, are a coward…..you call yourself a sith lord yet you rely on these puppets to do your dirty work."

Vitiate glare down at Revan, " I rely on nothing fool, if you seek to challenge me, your fate will be no different."

Revan put on a smirk, " If you're so powerful then fight me yourself, unless your too weak to fight me…."

Vitiate only stood from his throne and spat at Revan then said, "Fine Revan, you will die by my blade. Seeing as how you desire this so much I see no reason not to grant you a final wish before you enter my service for eternity." Without wasting a second a blade ignited in his hand and Vitiate shot across the room in a blur.

Revan barely had time to bring his blade up, _ok so he's faster than the usual enemy_….thought Revan before Vitiate delivered a strong punch to his gut and sent him flying across the room. As Revan tried to stand up Vitiate grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the room into another wall. Revan managed to get to his feet and drew his blade back out, then spit out a mouthful of blood along with a tooth. "Is that all you've got your highness?" Revan saw Vitiate fly across the room but he was already ready for it this time, his blade caught Vitiate's and Revan kneed him in the chest twice. Despite putting all his strength into it Vitiate wasn't affected by Revan's blows….he just pounced back towards Revan and kicked him across the room.

"So tell me Revan," He sneered, "Is this the honest fight that you were seeking?" With that Vitiate attacked Revan's mind and forced Revan to his knees in front of him. With another thought he had Revan bowing, then he threw Revan with the force again into another wall. As he rose to his feet he tried to get the blood out of his lungs by coughing but only ended up choking on his own blood…

Revan knew this was the end…..he was no match, Vitiate was too powerful. He could feel himself being forced to stand with his back to Vitiate. He heard the snap-hiss of a light saber ignited then felt something cold in his chest. As Revan looked down and saw the blade he said a silent prayer that Bastila would be ok, then he closed his eyes as everything turned dark….and his body went numb….

Vitiate spoke softly into Revan's ear, " And now the true sith, will rise"

***End of Book 2 Rise of The Sith***

* * *

**Tears were shed, keep that in mind people,**

**It hurt me to write this, it aint over yet but I wont be putting book three up without 5 reviews,**

**Until then,**

**May the Force Be with you**

**Always**


	27. Book 3 Chapter 1

Ok,

I suck guys, i really do lol

Here it his though...or some of it anyways.

Darth Revan,

Book 3

Chapter 1

_**Five Years After Revan Fell(To the day):**_

_**INTRO:**_

_**Bastila:**_

_She missed him…._

_Everyday since Revan had disappeared with the emperor had been a struggle for Bastila….Everyone thought Revan had died that day….but she knew he was still alive…..and she knew he was suffering. The galaxy had held a memorial each year after his passing…..in his honor….After he disappeared the emperor had immediately begun a war with the republic….Without Revan to lead the mandalorians they had also vanished to their homeworld, and had remained silent whilst the republic lost countless worlds to Vitiate. Even now, as the Jedi and people of the Republic were celebrating the fifth anniversary of his ¨sacrifice¨ Vitiate was still fighting...and countless men and women were dying._

_She had fought in many of the battles, hell half the republicś army would gladly follow her to their deaths if she asked them. Still, she didn't want a loyal army, she didn't even want an army. All she wanted was Revan back, and she would do anything to get that…._

_**Zakkeg:**_

_Mandalore was finally starting to prosper before Revan fell, they had begun to grow in strength after falling hard. After Revan fell….the men had wanted to go in after him…..Zakkeg had rallied the men and pulled them back to their home planet. Had he not, every essence of mandalorian culture would have been destroyed. In the years of recovery he had maintained order throughout the armies, continued training and even built a strong economy. The army had become self sufficient on Mandalore since Revan fell. Zakkeg knew Revan wasn't dead, and the army did too….So they waited for his return…._

_Then all of Mandalore would get it's righteous revenge…._

**Hang in there guys...whole 'nother book inbound ;)**

_**Vitiate:**_

_Five years had passed, and Revan had never broken….despite all Vitiate attempts he hadn't been able to tear Revan's mind apart….that girl….the one Revan had sacrificed himself to save...obviously without her Revan had become focussed and powerful. A shame that he had already put plans into action to capture her and use her as leverage against Revan's mind. If he had her then Revan would bow to him….Then his plan could continue…._

_**Malak:**_

_Over the years, Malak had healed and repaired his body. He had also encountered Vitiate's forces and been brought before the emperor, who restored his limbs with sith sorcery in exchange for the promise that Malak would act as the Admiral of his army… Malak happily accepted this and began his conquest of the known galaxy._

**Present Day: **

**Bastila POV:**

Bastila woke up the morning after the anniversary and got dressed, on her way out the door she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. Revan's old green bladed curved hilt hung at her side, her eyes had dark spots under them. She looked like hell...at this point though, most of the high council members did…..fighting the sith armies was taking a toll on everyone...her comlink buzzed in her pocket..._speak of the devil…_ she thought before pulling it out and reading the message. **Council meeting hosted in 5 minutes, all high masters report to the chamber**. She sighed as she put it back in her pocket and made her way to the door. A wave her hand slid the door open. To her shock in the doorway stood two figures who were transparent. They quickly threw their hands up and from there hands shot green lightning. The moment the lightning hit her she collapsed to the floor. They picked her up and carried her out of the temple to a ship...


End file.
